Angelic Ranma
by SSJ Guyver1
Summary: Ranma is not what he seems, neither is Ryoga. The arch angel Raho and the war demon Drago team up for one last battle. The final battle that will forever shake Nerima.... you got it, Ranma is leaving.
1. Angelic Ranma, Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I do not own Ranma½, Pita Ten, or any other anime characters used in this story, and no way even pretend that I do.

  


check out my website for more updates

- American  
" " - Japanese

++++ = Flashback  
-------- = Change in Time  
***** = Another place

************ Angelic Ranma *************

It was an usual morning routine for Ranma. Wake up, eat breakfast, and get bashed by Akane's mallet. This has been a routine for Ranma ever since he first arrived at the Tendou household. Of course, not everyone had it out for Ranma. Kasumi was actually nice to him everytime she saw him. Although she seemed obvlivious to everything that happens to him, he noticed that quite often her lip quirks into a smile when he does something to Akane. This made him happy, that he wasn't the only one that enjoyed seeing Akane get teased, and get angry. Today was the day to be Ranma however, today was the day that he was going to see his long lost sister. She was sent to Tokyo to experience the life with the humans. Yes, his sister was an angel, and so was he. This shouldn't surprise anyone, afterall everything that he has faced before he has always came out unscathed. Look at the battle with Saffron, since everyone was in danger, Ranma had called upon his holy powers and wings to give him leverage. Of course, no one had seen this since they had been unconcious of just not paying attention. However, the day was to come where Ranma would be leaving the Tendou and Saotomes so he could visit his sister and her friends. In truth Ranma was over four hundred years old, and one of the most powerful angels next to god himself. However, his recent trek across the earth realm proved to be his undoing since his power and skill sky rocketed since his arrival. He was now the hands down most powerful being in this universe, and no one knew it. Ranma closed his eyes and propped his hands against his chin, as he leaned down to think. Akane chose this time to come around the side of the house and see what he was doing. 

Akane : What are you doing Ranma? 

Ranma : None of your business. 

Akane : Ranma! I am trying to be nice to you! 

Ranma : Go do it somewhere else, I'm not in the mood Akane. 

A flicker of a smile crossed Ranma's face accidently and Akane took it the wrong way. 

Akane : What are you smiling for Ranma!?! Thinking about that chinese hussie!? 

Ranma : What's wrong Akane.... Jealous? 

Akane took a step back, this wasn't like the Ranma she knew and it was kind of scaring her. What ever happened to her personal punching bag. She was angry and needed something to take it out on and Ranma seemed like the closest thing that could take a beating and not hold it against her. Akane took a step back and stared at Ranma as his face seemed to hold and insane gleeful light to it. His eyes shining against the light like twin burning fire. Kasumi came around the corner with a basket and looked over at Akane and Ranma, not noticing Ranma's current look. 

Kasumi : Good evening, Ranma-kun 

Ranma : Ah, Good evening Kasumi-chan. Your looking quite beautiful today. 

Kasumi (blushing) : Muaa, Ranma-kun. Thank you. 

Akane (Aura blazing) : Ranma! Quit hitting on my sister! 

Akane took out her mallet and slammed it against Ranma's head, sending him into lower earth orbit. Ranma soared through the sky, heading toward the normal lake in which he was cursed to change with. He gave a once over around the area where the lake rested, and nodded once he saw nobody there. He gave a slight smile. 

Ranma (Thinking) : Good, today might just be a good day then! 

As his decension arced toward the lake, wings of pure crimson burst from his backside and started flapping. He slowly lowered himself to the water and walked across the surface, to the side of the bank. Once his feet was on solid ground, he dismissed the wings as they glowed white before disappearing into his back. Ranma looked up and then over toward where he heard a clapping noise. 

Ryoga : Well done Raho.... I take it this was Akane's doing? 

Ranma (sigh) : Yea,... I'm sick of her always hitting me. How can you put up with sleeping with her? 

Ryoga (Shrugging) : I'm a war demon, it's what I do. Anyways, how come your here. Normally on the day of 'calling' your always so tempermental. 

Ranma (chuckling) : Because, this calling is the one where I get to spend time with my sister. I'm too happy to kill someone. 

Ryoga (Grinning) : The great Anarchy angel Raho too happy to kill something? I must say, I'm shocked! 

Ranma : Ha Ha, laugh it up demon breath. We both know, if I wanted to. I would destroy this world. Besides, what fun would it be if the prey didn't have a chance to fight back. You remember our work in the dimension 54152, right? 

Ryoga : Yup! That was a fun world. How did those people create those 'eva' things? 

Ranma : I 'donated' a little bit of blood to them. 

Ryoga (laughing) : Man, if your Kami knew we had a hand in that world, you would be suspended, and I would be dead..... again. 

Ranma (shrugging) : I've been here longer than the new Kami himself, I'm not afraid of dying. 

Ryoga (nodding) : I know what you mean. It's quite good that we've been alive since the first angel wars. However, don't you get a bit bored? 

Ranma : Not really. Besides, if anything doesn't happen soon, I might wage war against heaven again. 

Ryoga : Come on Raho! This would be the third time! 

Ranma : Yes, but what you don't realize, is that I've been toying with them. 

Ryoga : I know that, I'm just wondering when your going to open the portal for the demons to have their turn in heaven. 

Ranma (shrugging) : I don't know, if Kami is going to do what I think he will. Then it won't be too long. 

Ryoga (narrowing eyes) : What do you mean.... What is he planning? 

Ranma : Well, my sister is kind of a clutz. If he thinks about failing her angel exam the final time. Let's just say I will take matters into my own hands. 

Ryoga (Laughing) : Brother Anarchy to the rescue? 

Ranma (lightning trailing his arm) : Not quite, I don't take kindly when someone threatens or dismisses my family or friends. You of all people should know that! 

Ryoga (sweating) : Raho! Calm down man! I know what your talking about. 

Ryoga nervously tugged at his collar, and adjusted his shoulder. He sighed and walked over to where Ranma was currently ranting about his vengence to god and slapped him. 

Ranma : You better have a good reason for that P-chan. 

Ryoga : Don't call me that Raho, you know I hate that stupid name. Besides, what good is it to get angry at nothing yet. Go to your sister and help her in the angel Exam. Remember, your the only angel who can't be seen by other angels. 

Ranma : I know that, but I don't feel like fighting at the moment. I get enough of this shit with you, Kunou, Ukyo, Xian Pu, and of course Mu Tsu. 

Ryoga : I know how you feel. I'm quite sick of it myself. But we have to hold those false images so that we can keep our place on earth. 

Ranma : Not anymore, I'm sick of. I'm going to Misha's home. 

Ryoga : R-Raho.... what are you thinking of doing.... your going against Kami's orders you know. 

Ranma : This wouldn't be the first time. Besides, when did you start fearing Kami? 

Ryoga (Sweat drop) : Ever since his initial attack in the angel wars. 

Ranma (dismissing him) : Blah, that was nothing. You should see my purge blast. 

Ranma got a maniac type glee in his eyes once again before returning to normal and walking toward the school. Ryoga gave a slight shrug of the shoulders before following him. 

Ryoga : So how are you going to leave Nerima without the others following you. 

Ranma : Well, by human standards I'm twenty something, in my female form I can pass as a kindegardener. So I'm going to go to Kobayashi(1) and see what my sister is up to. Besides, I think it will be fun to teach instead of fight for a living. 

Ryoga : Man Raho, you sure changed. Just a century ago you wouldn't touch school. Now you wanna be a teacher? 

Ranma : People change 

Ranma gave Ryoga a smirk before jumping into the air, the wings of blood bursting from his back, and carrying him toward a school district. Ryoga watched Ranma dissappear through the horizon and smirked, melding into the shadows of a nearby tree. Cologne looked on with interest as both boys went their seperate ways. Her old eyes seemed to sting with disbelief and a slight twinge of anger. 

Cologne : If son-in-law thinks he can run from us that easy, he has another thing coming. 

************************************************************ 

Higuchi Kotaru was a elementary student who, due to an accident that scared him for life, could see that of which others could not. His neighbor, Misha, is a angel sent from heaven to study human behaviors in order to pass her exam and become a full fledged angel. However, somewhere along the line she lost track of her goal, and tried to spend every waking moment with 'her' Kotaru. This morning was different, their school had recieved word that there was to be a new elementary teacher, and he would be placed in Kotaru's class. To say the least, he was worried. They had the same teacher for around three years now, why change what worked so well? Kotaru sighed as he shut the door, walking out of his apartment building. 

Misha : 'Morning Kotaru! 

Misha ran and wrapped her arms around his backside, pulling him against her in a tight hold. Kotaru blushed slightly before clearing his throat and sighing. 

Kotaru : Misha, can you please get off me. 

Misha : NOPE! 

Kotaru : Well we're going to be late if we don't hurry. 

Misha smiled and nodded, picking him up slightly and sprouting wings from her backside, taking off toward their school. Kotaru screamed in surprise before he looked up and noticed the blissful look on Misha's face. In a matter of minutes they arrived at the school and Misha placed him down on the roof. She giggled at the look on his face and turned to head into the classrooms. 

Ranma : Well now,... seems you haven't learned to hide yourself from human eyes. 

Misha : Raho!!! 

Kotaru : Raho? 

Ranma : The name is Ranma now squirt. 

Misha : Ranma? Why Ranma? 

Ranma : Because, that is the name that this world bestowed upon me. Besides, I kind of like it. 

Misha : Wha? 

Ranma chuckled a bit before turning to look at the student behind her, who was watching them with interest. 

Ranma : You can see me? 

Kotaru (sweatdrop) : Uh... yes. 

Ranma : Oh,... okay. Usually not even some angels can see me, just a bit surprised. 

Kotaru : Okay, if you say so. 

Ranma chuckled a bit before pulling Misha into the school building and stopping time for a few precious moments 

Ranma : I stopped time for everyone but us, so please use this time to get to class on time. Since it was my fault you were late. 

Kotaru and Misha nodded their heads, and ran down the stairwell that was conveniently right beside where Raho was standing. Chuckling a bit to himself, Ranma wasted no time in following the two toward their classes. 

Kotaru : So.... who are you exactly? 

Ranma (smirking) : Angel of Anarchy, most powerful of the angelic warriors. Is that what you wanna know? 

Kotaru (visibly shaken) : m..most powerful? Miash, your brother is the most powerful?!? 

Misha : Yes,... but he is also the nicest one. 

Ranma : There's only a few demons and Angels that I am not nice to. In fact, you will see one of my best friends, who is a war demon, today in class. 

Kotaru : T-There's going to be a demon in our class!?!? 

Misha : Is it who I think it is Onee-chan? 

Ranma : You guessed it squirt, it's Drago. Rather, he likes to be called Ryoga now though. That is the name he took when he got to the surface world. 

Misha : Wow,... you two have changed. Last time Kami wanted to change your name for a mission, you destroyed him. 

Kotaru : D-Destroyed kami? 

Ranma waved it off as nothing of interest, as he opened the door to their classroom. Smiling gently to them, he let his hold on time go and watched as they took their seats. Ranma cleared his throat and walked up to the podium. 

Ranma : Good evening Class. I am your new teacher, and my name is Ranma Saotome. 

guy1 : R-Ranma Saotome? 

guy2 : THE Ranma Saotome?!? 

Ranma : Uh... yes,.... why do you ask? 

The girls in the classroom nearly swooned when he blinked curiously, as their squeels of joy filled the room. 

girl1 : Do you hear that?!?! Ranma Saotome is our teacher! 

Girl2 : He is so hot! 

Ranma : Uh..... hello? 

Ryoga : heh, I see you still have it Ranma. 

Ranma turned toward the doorway and smirked at Ryoga, who was in the student uniform and carrying a backpack with a large umbrella in the straps. 

Ranma : Ah,... good morning Ryoga Hibiki. (smirking) Do you have an excuse for being late? 

Girl3 : R-Ryoga Hibiki?!? 

Guy5 : Ryoga Hibiki, the dreaded destroyer?!? 

Ryoga sweat dropped as the girls in the class glared at him, and the boys were shaking in fear from his name. 

Kotaru (leaning over and whispering to Misha) : R-Ranma Saotome, and Ryoga Hibiki?!? These are your brother and friends?!? 

Misha (whispering back) : Yup, Onee-chan and Ryoga always fight. They never get serious though, and I can only assume they don't use their fatal powers in the mortal realm. However, how do you know their mortal names? 

Kotaru : You would have to be stupid to not hear of the battles that Nerima Japan has. Ranma and Ryoga are the center of the storm, their battles make the Nerima news every time! 

Ranma turned toward Ryoga, who in turn, dropped his pack and got into a stance. Sneering at Ranma, Ryoga jumped forward in a burst of speed. Ranma responded to a loose stance as he danced around Ryoga's punch, and snapping his foot back into Ryoga's head, throwing him forward and into the empty desk. 

Ranma : Good, now that everyone is seated. We'll begin. The old teacher said you guys left off with the history of America. 

The classroom was in a hushed silence as Ryoga just got up and sat in his seat, taking a peaceful rest as he learned. They couldn't believe what had happened. Ranma and Ryoga, Nerima's wrecking crew, was here in their school. Who was going to save them? 

Cologne : My, My. Seems like Ranma and Ryoga are trying to settle outside of Nerima. Did you really think you could get away from us? 

Akane : Ranma No Baka! How dare you run away from me! 

Shampoo : Airen be good and take Shampoo as wife? 

Ukyo : Ran-chan you jackass! How dare you try to leave me behind. 

Kodachi : Ranma-Sama, come back with me to the mansion and make me your love slave! 

Ranma looked at the group as his sweat drop grew with every phrase they threw at him. Raising a hand, and effectively stopping all motion directed toward him, he smiled a rather evil smile. 

Ryoga : Oh damn.... take cover! 

The people who didn't know what was going on, dove under their desks in an effort to shield themselves from what would happen. 

Cologne : Don't give us that crap Ryoga. Ranma would never hit a girl! 

Ranma : Hit a girl... no... Hit a nuisance... yes. 

Ranma's hand glowed with a fiery light as a wave of energy blasted outward, throwing the group outside of the room with ease. Cologne slammed against the wall, trying to stabilize herself with her staff, much to no avail. 

Ranma : Baka Old ghoul. Did you really think I would be taken to such a place, where I have no say in anything I do? And you Akane, did you think I would marry a girl who's ideal of cooking is a toxic dump? Don't even get me started on Shampoo and Kodachi, however you Ukyo... I expected more from you. 

Seeing their ashamed looks, and angered ones at the thought of defying the 'prideful' amazons, he smiled. 

Ranma : Now... I'm trying to teach a class, SHOO! 

Ranma made a shooing motion, which made everyone who knew him, sweat drop in surprise. 

TO BE CONTINUED_______________ 

HEHEHE, this was the only story I could work on since my computer is screwed up royally right now. Tell me what you think. 


	2. Angelic Ranma, Chapter 2

Disclaimer : I do not own Ranma½, Pita Ten, Ah! My Goddess, or any other anime characters used in this story, and no way even pretend that I do.

  


check out my website for more updates

- American  
" " - Japanese

++++ = Flashback  
-------- = Change in Time  
***** = Another place

************ Angelic Ranma *************

Standing in front of the classroom, and not even looking at those who were in the hallway staring at him defiantly. Cologne was the first to push to the front of the group, and walking into the classroom. Getting into a combat stance, Cologne gripped the top of the staff and unsheathed a silver sword that gleamed in the suns rays.

Ranma : Uh-oh Old Ghoul. That's against the law, to bring weapons into a school zone.

Cologne : Don't bother me with such stupid comments Ranma. Now, either you come with us, or I will kill everyone here

She turned her sword until it was facing the occupants of the classroom. Giving Ranma a superior grin, she flicked her wrist slightly and a wave of wind slashed across the girl in the front seat.

Misha : Keiko!

Misha ran over to Keiko and tore a piece of her own dress off to cover Keiko's bleeding cut. Ranma on the other hand, narrowed his eyes at Cologne. It wasn't one that they had grown accustomed to, but rather, one that spoke of his anger. Standing up, Ranma gripped his hands into a tight ball.

Ranma : Cologne.... This is the last warning, leave.

Cologne : What can a weak male do to the elder of our amazons!?!

Ranma : You, of all people, should know of the power that I hold. You were there for mine and Ryoga's conversation earlier.

Cologne (nervous) : I-I don't know what your talking about!

Ryoga : Come on you dried up prune, we felt you behind the tree. We're not as stupid as you think.

Shampoo : Pig boy should be quiet

Shampoo readied her bombori's in an attempt to scare Ryoga. Staring at her, Ryoga only chuckled to himself with a shake of the head.

Ryoga : If any of you, even TRY to hurt Ranma.... Let's just say, I won't hesitate to stop holding back.

Akane : R-Ryoga?

Ukyo (unsheathing her spatula) : Ryoga you pig headed Jackass! Don't try to keep Ranma from his _Cute_ fiancée.

Ryoga : I don't have to try. Do you think if he really wanted to be with any of you, he would run away?

The girls looked at him for a moment, before the truth dawned on them. They all turned their heads to see Ranma, still in front of the podium, glaring at the old ghoul with a fierce anger.

Ranma : Ryoga....... you talk to much.

Ryoga : You know how I am Ranma.

Ranma : Yes I do, but don't do it with my life. If your going to make them miserable, do it with your own reasons.

Ryoga : Fine,... if you promsie not to attack me.

Ranma : Have I attacked you for going after what you really want before?

Akane : You attack him all the time!

Ryoga : Shut up Akane.

Ukyo and Akane gasp at Ryoga, as he smirks at them and bares his fangs slightly.

Akane : R-Ryoga? Y-Your scaring me.

Akane took a step away from Ryoga, when his smirk went into a full blown grin. His eyes glimmered in the light of the room, as an almost crazy look appeared in them.

Ryoga : Good. Then I'm getting my point across.

Cologne blurred forward, making Ryoga's eyes leave Akane and Ukyo to watch the movement. Ranma didn't seem to budge as she neared him, the point of the sword directed at his throat.

Cologne : Taste the power of 3000 years of ancient Amazon tradition! Divine THRUST!

A white light appeared at the tip of the sword, and grew in width as the move became more and more powerful. Ranma just smirked and froze time for everybody but the main people.

Ranma : You have no clue as to who you are messing with.... 

As the sword neared Ranma's body in a vain attempt at his life, Ranma's wings expanded from his back and surrounded his body in a flurry of red feathers. The sword slashed against the wings in a splash of blood.

Cologne : Y-Your a phoenix?!?

Ranma (laughing) : Don't lower me to such a pitiful stage. I am an arch-angel!

Cologne : Arch-

Ukyo : A-Angel?

Akane (dripping with sarcasm) : My, My aren't we modest Ranma?

Ranma : Akane,... are you really so stupid that you can't accept the obvious? Look at the wings!

Ranma flapped his wings gently and brought them out in front of him.

Ranma : Besides, I thought you of all people would understand. Living with Belldandy and such.

Akane (angry) : Who's Belldandy? Another one of your whores?!?

Ranma : Actually, she is a very good friend of mine. She is also married to Keiichi Morisato.

Akane (Glaring at him) : What does this have to do with me, Baka?

Ryoga : God Ranma,... throw the bitch a bone.

Ranma (chuckling despite himself) : Fine,... Akane, you stupid macho gorilla. Belldandy, goddess first class, is your sister.

Akane (shock) : N-Nabiki?!?

Ranma and Ryoga fall down laughing, tears in their eyes at the concept of Nabiki being an angel.

Ryoga : Hell no,... If anything, she would be a demon. That manipulative moron.

Ranma : Kasumi Tendo is known as Belldandy Morisato. Ryoga,... what do you think. Should we bring Belldandy out of her shell, or leave Kasumi for the Tendo's?

Ryoga : If your her friend, you would get her the hell out of there.

Ranma : You do know it's against god's orders right? If I awaken her angelic memories, we will be war criminals.

Ryoga : Are you suddenly fearing god?

Ranma : It was for your sake, not mine.

Ukyo : Um.... we're still here you know.

Ukyo wished she hadn't said that, because Ranma and Ryoga alike turned and stared her. Ranma finally shrugged and went back to looking at Ryoga, with a grin.

Ranma : This is your last chance Drago,...

Ryoga : Raho,... I'm with you in this. I want to see her just as much as you do.

Ranma : An unlimited demon, wanting to see a goddess? Drago, I'm shocked!

Ryoga : This is payback for earlier isn't it?

Ranma : You bet your demonized ass it is.

Ryoga : Alright, seriously now. I don't mind being a war criminal. The only difference would be that I would get attacked by the more powerful angels and have a challenge. You were the only angel, since the original Kami, to be able to take me down. If you are on my side, then we could conquer heaven easily.

Ranma : Just remember Ryoga,... that isn't what we're doing though.

Misha : Um.... Raho, Drago?

Both of them turn to look at Misha, who was tending to the girls wound, and smiled gently. Misha calmed visibly at this and smiled in return before standing up.

Misha : Are you going to wake up Bel-neechan?

Ranma : Yup, I'm going to wake up our sister.

Ryoga : W-Wait a minute...... your telling me that Belldandy is your sister?!? How come I didn't know?!?

Ranma : If I had told you, would you be able to keep it a secret from the rest of the demons, who would in turn, hunt her down because of her heritage?

Ryoga (laughing nervously) : I guess not.... Good enough. Especially since we're now here to protect her.

Kotaru : I don't mean to put a damper on your parade... but, Ranma, did you know that Cologne has been trying to cleave your head off for the past ten minutes?

Ranma blinks at Kotaru before looking over at Cologne, and true enough, she was swinging her sword at Ranma's neckline. Every time the sword cut into his neck, the wound would heal instantly. Getting impatient with the old crone's swings, despite just finding out, he snapped out with a forward punch and knocked Cologne back a few feet. 

Ranma : That's enough (sneer) Elder. Your 3000 years of Chinese bullshit won't save you from me, if you don't heed this warning.

Cologne stopped her attacks and looked into Ranma's eyes, almost falling to the floor as she found utter sincerity. 

Cologne : Fine,... you win. HOWEVER! If you don't turn yourself over to the amazons, I will be forced to kill all that you love, Ranma. This includes, Kasumi Tendo.

Ryoga took a step back, and motioned for everyone else to do the same. Akane, Ukyo and Shampoo walk over to Ryoga and blink at his fear.

Shampoo : Why pig boy so afraid?

Ryoga : Y-You've seen Ranma take out Saffron for Akane.... He did it out of respect for Kasumi. Can you imagine what he can do if someone threatens his family?

Ranma's hand flashed forward and in a blur, gripped Cologne's neck in a iron like hold. He pulled her forward with a jerk and glared angrily into her eyes.

Ranma (seething anger) : Touch them and you can kiss your amazon trash selves goodbye! I don't care who! If they have ANYTHING to do with you, or your Amazon's. They will be DESTROYED!

Ranma flared his aura and spread his wings out, to put influence into his words. From Cologne's point of view, Ranma looked like a demon who was hell bent on chaos. From Ryoga's point of view, their fights from the past flashed through his mind. Countless times he had threatened Ranma's family, and woke up days later racked with pain.

Ryoga (whispering) : When Ranma is pissed,.... nothing can stop him. 

Akane : Surely you are kidding Ryoga! That Baka wouldn't hurt anyone without a good reason.

Ryoga (glaring at her) : Threatening his family with death, isn't a good reason?

Akane (faltering under his glare) : Ryoga NO BAKA!

Akane took out her mallet and slammed it into Ryoga's face, effectively breaking the hammer and shattering it into pieces.

Ryoga : Since I know your temper Akane, I am going to let that pass. Do it again, and I will kill you.

Akane : W-What happened to your crush on me?

Ryoga (interested) : I see, so you did know. Ranma tried to warn me, but I guess he was right. You are just leading me on. Your no better than 'your' Ranma was. He led on multiple women, and got beat up for it. Tell me Akane, should I beat you up?

Ryoga chuckled as Akane backed away from him in fear, gazing into his eyes with her own tear filled ones. Ukyo and Shampoo looked at each other with fear in their eyes, everything they once knew, was no longer.

Ukyo : So your telling me, that I'm engaged to an angel?

Ryoga : No, none of your claims on Ranma Saotome are valid. There never was a Ranma Saotome in existence. Of course your welcome to fight for him, after all, we could all use a good laugh.

Cologne : Ranma,... I know you won't kill anyone. Besides, if you are an angel, you are bound to divine law.

Ranma : Screw divine law. If someone wants to kill me for killing a mortal, it would have to be Kami himself. Even then, it won't work. There have been three new kami's since my existence has come to pass. Each of their reign was ended by these very hands. You should be honored.

Ranma tightened his hold on Cologne's throat, earning a somewhat audible popping and cracking noise. Chuckling with glee, Ranma sneered at Cologne's old and prone body in his grasp.

Misha : Raho! PLEASE STOP IT!

Ranma's eyes flashed in realization, and dropped Cologne onto her backside. Ranma gripped his head as his aura raged out of control.

Ranma : M-Misha!

Ranma's body pulsed with raw and extreme amounts of energy as his mind snapped in the power's wake. Misha saw that Ranma was in agony, tried to rush over and help him, only to be grabbed by Ryoga's powerful arm.

Misha : Drago! Let me go! I have to help my brother!

Ryoga (whispering to Misha) : Quiet squirt, Ranma is only gathering divine and chaotic energies, so that he can break the seal on Belldandy's mind.

Misha (almost fearful) : T-Then why does he look like he is in pain.

Ryoga : Ranma isn't fully used to his angelic powers yet. We've spent so long in our human forms, that we sort of got rusty.

With a flash and a loud crash of sound, a blinding light appeared before Ryoga and Ranma.

Kami : You dare to remove the divine barrier?!? Infidels!

Ryoga : Idiot! Surely you know what happens when you disrupt a field of power!

Kami : Silence you damn war demon. My angels should not be dealing with YOUR kind.

Kami raised it's 'hand' as it glowed with a spiritual light, and a beam of pure brightness blasted toward Ranma. With his last ditch effort, Ranma surrounded himself with his crimson wings as the light slammed into his body. Letting the smoke clear, Kami smirked at the sight.

Kami : I don't understand how Dende died to this pathetic fool. He didn't even stand up against my weakest attack.

When the smoke fully cleared, everyone gaped at the site of a crimson winged Ranma, with eyes of murderous rage. He looked at Kami before growling underneath his breath.

Ranma : You dare to stop me from releasing my sister?!?! It was your screw up that placed her in that state!

Kami : You damn moron, if you remove that barrier. SHE WILL DIE!

Ranma : You are the moronic one here. You can't even do something simple, like dissolving the previous barriers and absolving the curse of mortality!

Kami : W-What?!?

Ranma : You heard me you bastard. Now if you don't leave me be, I will destroy you like I have your predecessor.

Kami : You dare to make idol threats to the almighty?!?

Ryoga : Before you shoot your mouth off, review the archives of earth and see exactly where you stand in the ranks of power.

Ryoga and Ranma both grinned at Kami with smirks of unadulterated bloodlust.

TO BE CONTINUED__________


	3. Angelic Ranma, Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : I do not own Ranma½, Pita Ten, Ah! My Goddess, Tenchi Muyo, Sailormoon, or any other anime characters used in this story, and no way even pretend that I do.**

**check out my website for more updates**

****

** - American  
" " - Japanese**

**++++ = Flashback  
-------- = Change in Time  
***** = Another place**

************** Angelic Ranma ***************

Kami stared at Ranma and Ryoga before giving a gruff sound.

Kami : Do what you want, but don't expect it to be easily done.

Ranma : We would have without you even saying so.

Misha : R-Raho... father?

Kami : If you wish to keep your license Misha, then you must NOT hang out around Ranma. Otherwise, I won't even review your application.

Ranma walked over toward Kami and grabbed him by the neck, lifting him up in the air and glaring menacingly at him.

Ryoga : Damn... second time today, Raho is pissed. I thought he learned to control his anger this time around......

Ryoga took Misha by the shoulders and pulled her away, nodding his head slowly.

Misha : D-Drago?

Ryoga : Hey squirt... might want to take a step back. Ranma is rather pissed right now.

Ranma : You DARE to make a threat like that!?! You, who hasn't even been in charge for three hundred years, DARES to make a threat against my family!

Kami (sneering) : It doesn't matter, Raho, everyone knows that Kami is the most powerful entity in creation.

Cologne : He is right,... son-in-law. There is no other that can stand against the wrath of Kami.

Akane : Ranma... please, let's go back

Shampoo : Airen,.. take Shampoo

Ukyo : Ran-Chan.... 

Ranma turned his attention away from Kami and glared at the mortals that stood behind him.

Ranma : What the hell do you know?!? You haven't even been around for a fraction of my lifespan!

Kami : Even the mortals know the futility of attacking me, Raho. Why don't you?

Ranma leaned in close and smirked superiorly at Kami.

Ranma : Because,... I've already destroyed three gods. Remember?

Ranma throws Kami to the ground and chuckles, continuing his spell.

Kami : Raho.. If you continue this, I will revoke both Belldandy's and Misha's license. Without their powers, they will be judged on your behalf.

Ranma stopped his spell and looked forward, his hand clenching into a tight fist. Ryoga gripped onto Misha's shoulder and yanked her away from the scene, as far as they could go.

Ranma : What did you say?

Ranma turned slowly toward Kami, his eyes glowing a fierce white glow as his lips tightened into a tight line.

Kami : You damn well heard me Raho. If you continue to do this, I can't let them go unpunished.

Ranma's eyes pulsed for a second, as his hand lifted in front him, palm facing Kami.

Ranma : To those who stand in my path, let this hand take no action. Spirits of life and death, form and combine into the destruction of my bidding. This time for sure, I bind myself to your power.

Kami narrowed his eyes at Ranma as he spoke an unknown spell. Looks were varied through the room. Cologne was shaking in fear as the essence of magic surrounded Ranma's body. The fiancée crew were staring wide eyed at Ranma and Kami, seeing a legendary battle. Ryoga was stock piling shields around both himself and Misha.

Misha : What are you doing Drago!

Ryoga : If your smart squirt, you'll stay inside these shields. I can't do anything for you if you move.

Ranma's hand glowed a luminescent gold as a shaft of energy emerged from his outstretched palm.

Ranma : Prove your oath and consume mine enemies! LANCE OF SILENCE!

In Japan, Juuban to be specific, nine heads looked to the skies as a massive wave of magic swept over the planet. In Tokyo, a group of young people with keen senses looked into the sky as their eyes glowed as well. Washuu looked at her screen and cackled with glee, as another 'friend' proved themselves. Inside the classroom, a shockwave of power filled the room and threw those without guard, into the wall and blew out the windows. Blinding light was all that answered their screams of terror. As the light dimmed, Ranma was panting heavily as blood pooled at his feet, his wrists and shoulders being torn from their correct places. Dropping down onto one knee, Ranma sighed out as the dark energy filtered from his body in a black haze.

Ranma : Bastard...... how dare he..... what gives him the right.... I won't let you stand in my path.

Ryoga : R-Ranma? Are you okay?

Ryoga dropped his shields as both him and Misha ran over to help him up. Misha gasped at the amount of blood that seemed to be pouring from his entire body. Ryoga suppressed a shudder at the amount of white energy that still lingered in the air.

Setsuna : Well, Well. I knew you were reborn, but I didn't think it would have this kind of effect on the timeline.

Ranma looked at her through the corner of his eye and gave a wide grin, obviously happy to see her. He got up, despite his injuries, and limped over to her. Setsuna smiled at him as he neared, and gasped in surprise when Ranma fell against her, enveloping her in a tight embrace.

Ranma : It's been so long.... 

Setsuna (smiling) : Yes,... too long.

Ranma nodded his head, as his eyes went wide and he collapsed on the floor. Setsuna knelt down beside him and took his hand, looking down at him in a loving manner.

Ryoga : You know, it would be weird if the other scouts showed up. Especially knowing the emotionless mask you always wear.

Setsuna looked at Ryoga in surprise before smiling even wider, and giggling slightly.

Setsuna : I suppose so, huh? So tell me Sho, how long have you been reincarnated?

Ryoga shook his head as his laughter didn't stop one bit. He then looked down at Ranma with an almost wan look in his eyes.

Ryoga : Actually,... Kai and myself never died. We've been passing ourselves off as Angels and demons since we could remember. 

Setsuna : W-wait.... you two never died?

Ryoga : No... we've been cursed to live with only ourselves to talk to.

Setsuna : N-Never died.... never looked for me.... I knew you didn't care.

Setsuna laid against Ranma's unconscious body, her eyes streaking of freshly shed tears. Sobbing silently, Setsuna tightened her hold on Ranma's shirt, in an effort to find herself. Ryoga blinked down at her as her words played through his head.

Ryoga : N-Never looked for you? Didn't you die like the rest of them? 

Setsuna : No... I never died. I've been watching the development of this planet from the time gates. Since your powers surround you two, it's no wonder I never found you or your reincarnations.

Ryoga : Setsu-Chan, you have to believe me when I say that we thought you all died. You know, of all people, Ranma would have tore this planet apart to find you.....

Setsuna : I know,... I guess it's just the shock of knowing you two were alive the entire time.... Three thousand years of isolation.... you have no idea how it is.

Ranma : Actually,... we were both isolated too. Not daring to get close to anyone, because we didn't want to watch them die. Like we were forced to do with you.

Ranma's bloodied hand rose up from his side, with visibly shaking effort, and brushed the tears away from her eyes. Setsuna's cheeks reddened at the contact before she thrust against his chest with renewed vigor.

Cologne : Wait... three thousand years?

Akane : Your telling us, that Ranma is an angel who's lived longer than three thousand years?!?

Shampoo : Quit stupid talking.

Ukyo : God, what is with this place. Is nothing what it seems!?!

Setsuna blinked as she looked at the group of people, staring at her and Ranma on the floor. 

Setsuna : Who are you people?

Cologne : I am Elder Cologne, of the Amazon tribe.

Shampoo : I is Xian Pu

Akane : I'm Akane Tendo.

Ukyo : And I'm Ukyo.

Setsuna : Okay,.. that answers one of my questions... how do you know my husband?

Akane : H-Husband? THAT PERVERT!

Shampoo : You no wife, Shampoo is wife.

Ukyo : Sorry lady, but Ran-Chan is going to choose his _Cute_ fiancée

Cologne : Son-in-Law has a rather chaotic life,... so it seems.

Setsuna : Wait a minute... are you all his fiancée? Even you?

She points at Cologne, who in turn shakes with fear and anger. Preparing to strike out, Ryoga's hand interferes, by grabbing her staff and pulling it out of her grip.

Ryoga : Don't even think about it......

Ukyo : Yes, we're his fiancée's

Ranma : uh... I-I can explain this. This isn't my fault, really!

Setsuna looked at Ranma with anger and jealousy in her eyes, her cheeks burning crimson and her hold on Ranma's shirt tightening.

Setsuna : Please do, Kai-Kun.

Ranma (Cringing) : well, you see Anata. It's not my fault, because my father in this time, sold me to their fathers as a dowry.

Setsuna nodded and motioned for him to go on, a serene anger underlining her body language.

Ranma (Sighing) : That's not all he did. I was thrown into a pit of starving cats repeatedly, cursed to turn into a girl on contact with cold water, engaged to seven or more women, and two men.

Akane (Under breath) : God Ranma, your such a pervert.

Setsuna (Blinking) : Kai-Kun.... can I meet this father of yours?

Ranma : Uh... what do you plan on doing?

Setsuna (sing song) : Nothing much, just want to meet who raised you. What about your mother?

Ranma : Don't know her. So it won't be hard to break off my ties with her. That is, if you want me back?

Setsuna : Baka, of course I want you back. We have a lot of catching up to do

Setsuna seemed to purr out the last of the words, as Ranma's shoulders tensed up. Ryoga looked at the two before chuckling slightly before sitting down next to them.

Ryoga (blushing) : Tell me Setsuna.... who's all reincarnated in this timeline?

Setsuna (giggling) : Everyone. 

Ranma (Wide eyes) : E-Everyone?

Setsuna : Yup Moon, Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Venus, Neptune, Uranus, Saturn and Pluto

Ryoga : So you mean,.... my Eowyn is here?

Setsuna looked away from Ryoga, tears starting in her eyes. Ryoga took the sign and sighed out, before resting his hand on her shoulder and pressing it gently.

Ryoga : It's okay, I knew not to expect too much

Setsuna : Actually,... it's not a problem whether or not they are alive or not. Actually.... they don't remember their pasts.

Ranma (Grinning) : You mean... I now only have one wife?!? YES!

Setsuna looked at Ranma before clenching her fist tightly and smacking him upside the head.

Setsuna : Idiot... I don't know about you, but I was getting used to the fact that I had to share you. The girls feel like something is missing from their lives, and when you come back into it, their memories will resurface.

Ranma : You sound eager to share me. Are you that perverted?

Ranma had to suppress a huge urge to fall down laughing as Setsuna's face lit up like a Christmas tree, her cheeks burning crimson. Ryoga watched with little amusement as his thoughts stuck with Eowyn.

Ryoga (Thinking) : Man,... I can't wait to see her. It's been so long,..... I wonder if we'll look like Ranma and Setsuna.

Setsuna : Oh yes, before I forget. They don't go under their names from the moon kingdom.

Ranma : That's okay, we don't either. I'm now called Ranma, and Sho is now called Ryoga.

Setsuna : Wow,... wild horse huh?

Ranma blushed and looked away from the blushing/giggling Setsuna as pictures ran through her head.

Setsuna : That sounds just like you. Anyways, Moon is not Usagi, Mercury is now Ami, Mars is now Rei, Jupiter is Makoto, Venus is Minako, Neptune is Michiru, Uranus is Haruka, Saturn is Hotaru, and you already know me. I never really changed my name from the past, no one remembers me, even if I did.

Ranma : That is not true, and you know it. We remembered you right off the back, and even if we didn't, you would have beat it into us

Setsuna : I WOULD NOT HAVE!

Setsuna then reared back and smacked Ranma in the back of the head again, while he continued his chuckling. Setsuna looked at her hand and blinked slightly.

Setsuna : I think the scouts will have a hard time believing us....

Ranma : Why's that?

Setsuna : I've already reverted back to myself from the moon kingdom. The one who wasn't so uptight, cold and distant from everyone. I've showed more emotions here than I have in the three thousand years I was alone. 

Ranma : I see..... if that's the case, then they should be happy. It's not often you get to talk to the ever sex hungry Sailor Pluto, it's no fun if it's otherwise.

Setsuna (Blushing) RANMA!

Ranma chuckled and ran from Setsuna, as she tried to hit him at every turn of the classroom, before they both dissappeared in a white flash. Ryoga shook his head and then turned to Misha.

Ryoga : Well squirt, we're gonna be going to Juuban I guess. If you ever wanna visit... bring your boyfriend.

Ryoga smirked as he disappeared from their view, by melding into the shadows from the desks.

Misha : B-Boyfriend?

Misha blushed as she looked over at Kotaru, who was looking at her in a confused manner.

Akane : Ranma has more than one wife...?

Shampoo : Aiya,... obstacles.

TO BE CONTINUED_________


	4. Angelic Ranma, Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : I do not own Ranma½, Pita Ten, Ah! My Goddess, Tenchi Muyo, Sailormoon, or any other anime characters used in this story, and no way even pretend that I do.**

**check out my website for more updates**

****

** - American  
" " - Japanese**

**++++ = Flashback  
-------- = Change in Time  
***** = Another place**

************** Angelic Ranma ***************

With a flash of green light, both Ranma and Setsuna stepped into a dark and empty room. Ranma took a moment to look around him and blink in surprise as the choice of decorations.

Ranma : Wow,... you really have been alone, haven't you?

Setsuna : Of course I have,... Not everyone is like you, Ryoga, and myself you know. They all die,... that is something I never want to see again.

Ranma : (sigh) It's a part of life,... that is the curse of our pasts.

Setsuna : Whatever, anyways. What's with this crimson angel business?

Ranma : That was just to pass the time. I allied myself with heaven and destroyed the rogue angels, and whoever threatened my close friends.

Setsuna : So,... to the end,... Your still protecting those weaker than you?

Ranma : Always,... it's how I was brought up,... um... the first time.

Setsuna brought her hand up and giggled, while Ranma nervously scratched the back of his head. Setsuna then smiled and sat down on the couch, patting the cushion next to her.

Setsuna : (purring) want to have a seat?

Ranma : (Sweat drop) Come on,... we just got here, and your already like _THAT_?

Setsuna : What can I say. I want first dibs on you, before they remember who you are.

Ranma : Right,.... umm, why don't we go out and have dinner first?

Setsuna : Why have dinner, when you can have your dessert first?

Ranma : Oh? And what's for dessert?

Setsuna : As soon as I get some whip cream,.....

Ranma : (Blushing slightly) whip cream,... yeah?

Setsuna : We can have some strawberry ice cream

Ranma looked at Setsuna and then blinked, once, twice, then a third time, before he finally fell to the ground with his eyes rolled behind his eyelids.

Setsuna : (Giggling) Ranma, Ranma, Ranma, you are really easy to tease.

Setsuna then giggled an evil type of giggle, as a thought entered her head. Carefully, she proceeded to remove Ranma's clothing, piece by piece, until he was left in his birthday suit. She stood up as her eyes roamed across his body, feeling heat flooding her cheeks as well as ,... other places. She then leaned down and whispered in a low, sultry voice, that only Ranma could hear.

Setsuna : Ranma-kun,.... Queen Serenity wants you in her bed chambers again.

Ranma's eyes literally snapped open, as his body took a mind of it's own, heading for the nearest window and jumping out it. Setsuna laughed hard, as a blushing Ranma proceeded to enter the same way he had left.

Ranma : Ha, Ha Setsuna,.... I forgot you were such a pervert. God,... who knows what you did while I was unconscious.... You could have had your way with me, for all I know.

Setsuna's face turned a bright tomato red as she looked away from Ranma, her thoughts wandering onto the thoughts of:

Setsuna : (Thinking) Why didn't I think of that?

Ranma : (Blinking at her) I know you didn't just think, what I think you thought.

Setsuna looked at him and blinked as well, her mind reeling, and trying to figure out what he just said.

Ranma : I know what you were thinking..... pervert.

Setsuna : (still blushing) Yes, but you know you wouldn't have it any other way.

Ranma : True,... you always were a demon in the sack. But that was low, even for you. You know how I feel about Queen Serenity......

Setsuna : Hey, it's not my fault she's into the chains and whips.

Ranma shuddered just thinking about it.

Ranma : She would have gotten along with a guy I know. He calls himself Mousse. He always had a whip or chains in his robes.

Setsuna couldn't help herself, as she started to laugh hysterically at the mental image of the 'pure' Serenity she once knew, tied to a bed in leather.

Ranma : See, it's funny isn't it?

Setsuna : (Snort) Yeah! Almost as good as Michiru and Haruka's nightly sessions.

Ranma : My god woman,... you listen in on them?

Setsuna : No, actually they like it when I watch, it makes them hotter. So they say.

Ranma : I swear,... those two are some kinda sex demons.

Setsuna : Nope, because even Sex demons get tired of sex after a while. I'll tell you this though, they have the kinkiest variety of bondage crap. Maybe me an you should try it out tonight.

Ranma looked at Setsuna before blushing slightly and shaking his head viciously.

Ranma : Uh-uh, no way, no how. You aren't going to get me into that bondage crap. I'll have sex with you, but nothing like that.

Setsuna : Really?

Ranma : Really.

Setsuna proceeded to un-button her blouse, removing it slowly and letting Ranma's eyes linger on her barely covered mid section. She then smiled a seductive smile at him as she put her thumbs in the side of her slip, and slid it down her slender legs. Ranma was blushing hard now, as he stared at the half naked beautiful woman in front of him.

Ranma : U-Um,.... w-What are you doing?

Setsuna : You said you would have sex with me, just nothing like bondage. So, I thought I would make a dent in that promise.

Ranma nodded his head before trying to take a step back, finding himself against the wall. He was sure she was going to make a dent in something, but the promise had nothing to do with it.

Ranma : Uh,... what about your job?

Setsuna : Forget that, it's not everyday that you meet up with your husband after thousands of years.

Ranma was about to open his mouth again, when there was a knock at the door. Quickly getting dressed, he ran over and opened it to reveal Usagi and her friends.

Rei : W-Who are you?

Ami : Oh my, is Setsuna or Hotaru home?

Ranma opened his mouth to say something, when Makoto looked over his shoulder and saw Setsuna standing there. Her mouth gaped when she noticed the lack of clothing she was now wearing, as her eyes went to the man in the doorway.

Makoto : Y-You PERVERT!

Makoto's hand pulled back, and slapped against Ranma's cheek, HARD. Ranma lifted his hand up, and covered his throbbing cheek, as he regarded the girl with a glance.

Ranma : And just what, pray tell, was that for?

Makoto : You know damn well what that was for, you pervert!

Setsuna chose this time to walk up behind Ranma, and surround his waist with her arms, gaining a silly grin on her face.

Setsuna : What was it for?

The Inner Senshi stared at Setsuna with surprise, and some blushes from the ones who noticed her attire. Setsuna gave a playful smile, as she leaned up against Ranma's body and kissed his lips gently. The Inner's couldn't explain it, but they were rather jealous of Pluto's recent discovery.

Ranma : Boy,.. If I got that for being a pervert,... what does Setsuna get? She's FAR more perverted than I will ever be.

Setsuna : (blushing) You didn't have a problem with it until now, is there something wrong with the way I act?

Ranma turned towards her and kissed her passionately, while his free hand groped at her barely covered breasts. Ami, Rei, and Usagi all turned from the spectacle with blushes on their faces. Makoto and Minako glared at Setsuna and Ranma with hungry stares, as heat flowed through their bodies.

Setsuna : My, my,... whatever was that for? Not that I mind.

Ranma : Well,... I thought I would take the initiative for the first time in a thousand years.

Ami : a thousand years? T-That would mean,.........

Ranma : (smiling) Quite right. I was there in the Moon Kingdom.

Usagi was at Ranma's side, bubbling with curiosity in a matter of seconds.

Usagi : Really? What was it like, what was my mom like, who did my hair, was there ice cream?

Ranma : (sweat drop) it was peaceful, she was a frigid Queen, don't know, and doubt it.

Setsuna : (giggling) As much as we would love to talk more about it, as you can see, I had Ranma rather occupied. Either wait outside, come inside, or come back later. But we're going back to what we were doing before.

Setsuna grabbed Ranma's arm, as he tried desperately to grab onto something to avoid the Setsuna express. Unfortunately, or fortunately, he grabbed onto the closest object to him, which coincidently seemed to be the chest of one Minako Aino. The girl in question turned bright red as Ranma blinked, giving the object a test squeeze and made the girl blush hard as she pulled back and punched him hard.

Minako : RANMA YOU PERVERT!

Ranma went flying backward and slammed into the wall behind him. Shaking his head, he gave Minako an appraising look as she blushed, feeling naked under his glance.

Minako : W-What?

Ranma : Nothing,... you just changed a lot from the past.

Minako : I-I did? What was I like back then?

Ranma : Well, you were always begging me to have sex with you, flaunting yourself an all that. Then you were truly boy hungry, since you were the 'love' goddess. Although, I'm not quite sure how you managed to tired out those succubus's.

Minako and the group blushed bright red, as her friends turned to look at her in questions looks. She tried to shrink back, but Ranma's chuckling brought her back.

Ranma : While that's not far from the truth, the part of the succubus's were. You were, however, boy hungry to the core.

Rei : And that hasn't changed since.

Ranma : Oh,... well in that case, how about you. 

Rei : W-What about me?

Ranma : You were the one who always snuck into Princess Serenity's bed chambers, for a midnight 'snack'

Usagi : My mother did that?!?

Ranma : Um,... you were Princess Serenity,... your mother was Queen Serenity.

Usagi and Rei looked at one another, gaining bright red cheeks, then quickly looked away. Ami giggled a bit as Minako and Makoto went into a rant of laughter.

Ranma : Hey,.. I just noticed, where's the sprite?

Ami : Sprite?

Setsuna (Nervous) : Y-You don't want to see her Ranma,... it's not a pretty site.

Ranma (Eyes narrowing) : What happened to her? Did someone hurt her?

Setsuna : You could say that,... the outers tried to kill her when she was transformed into Mistress Nine.

Ranma's eyes flashed dangerously as his magic and Ki burned around him, his fists turning white from pressure.

Ranma : They what?

Setsuna (extremely nervous now) : T-They tried to kill her, before she brought out the silence on Earth.

Ranma's body faded from the apartment, as Setsuna threw on her clothes, and teleported as well. The inner scouts stared at the place they had once been, blinking in surprise.

TO BE CONTINUED__________

didn't want to start a scene and then end it half way through, so I'm ending it early.


	5. Angelic Ranma, Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : I do not own Ranma½, Pita Ten, Ah! My Goddess, Tenchi Muyo, Sailormoon, or any other anime characters used in this story, and no way even pretend that I do.**

**check out my website for more updates**

****

** - American  
" " - Japanese**

**++++ = Flashback  
-------- = Change in Time  
***** = Another place**

************** Angelic Ranma ***************

Michiru and Haruka were kissing deeply on their couch, as their hands wandered underneath each other's shirts daringly. Breaking the kiss for only a second, the shirts came off and they were at it once again. Only this time, it was stopped short when a blinding white light appeared before them.

Haruka : What the hell!

Michiru : Transform!

Ranma : That won't be necessary, Sailor Neptune. I'm here to discuss your actions concerning Sailor Saturn. You remember her, right? The woman you were sworn to protect?

Haruka : Who are you!?

Ranma : Tsk Tsk, don't you remember me? The lord of all power? The creator of your powers? No,... of course you don't. Pluto warned me that you didn't remember the past. However, that doesn't dismiss the fact that you blatantly attacked a fellow scout, with the intent to kill. On top of that, it was the little sprite.

Michiru : W-what?

Haruka : Don't joke around you jackass!

Without wasting another second, she reached behind her back and lifted the henshin rod into the air.

Haruka : Uranus planet power!

In a flash of yellow light, Haruka disappeared and Sailor Uranus stood in her place.

Uranus : I won't let you hurt Hotaru!

Ranma : Um,... I'm here to take payback for YOU hurting Hotaru. Remember? Now,... where is she?

Uranus : I won't let you hurt her!

Ranma : Are you a freaking moron! I'm taking her away from you two!

Michiru : You can't! Why! Why do you want to take her from us!?!

Ranma brought his hand up and massaged his temple gently before staring at the two women before him.

Ranma : Listen,.... I'm taking Hotaru out of your care and going to bring her back to full size. Thanks to your meddling, she discharged all her energy and reverted back to a child so she could recoup it.

Uranus : Like we would believe that! World Shaking!

Uranus brought her hand up and charged it with energy, before slamming it into the ground and blowing the globe of power in Ranma's general direction. Watching the energy blast barrel toward him with disinterest, Ranma just shrugged and waved his hand through the air, destroying the energy with minimal effort.

Ranma : I think it's high time the sailor scouts learned some self-control.

Uranus : You jackass! I won't let you hurt anyone!

Sailor Uranus was about to jump at Ranma, but stopped when the room filled with a bright white light, signaling Sailor Pluto's entrance.

Pluto : You will do no such thing Haruka. You WILL treat your betters with some measure of respect!

Uranus : BETTERS!?! Do you honestly think that this idiot could best Sailor Uranus?!

Pluto : with his eyes closed, both hands tied behind his back, and wings folded.

Uranus : Pluto! I am not a weakling like those Inners!

Setsuna's eyes widened before she glanced at Ranma, and shook her head when she noticed his clenched hands.

Pluto : Those 'weaklings' are your comrades. Treat them well, or you will find yourself alone, and powerless.

Ranma : I will see to it,... Now,... take me to the sprite.

Uranus glares at Ranma before gritting her teeth, the powers of Uranus swirling around her clenched hands.

Uranus : YOU WILL NOT HARM HER!

Ranma : Pluto,... I'm sorry it had to come to this! 

Ranma flashed his hands in front of him as power crackled around him in a ward style.

Ranma : Those who betray their oath, grant your anger and disperse! CLEANSE!

The energy flashed brightly at it launched toward Sailor Uranus. The ground beneath the energy crumbled and chipped the closer it got to her.

Uranus : NOOOOO!!!!!!!!

Uranus fought to move out of the energy's war path, but found herself unable to move. Staring as the energy barreled into her chest, Uranus let out a terrified scream as she went soaring through the wall behind her.

Michiru : What the hell are you doing! You could have killed her!

Ranma : Hardly, I didn't even use the amount of energy she tried to unleash on me.

Seconds later, Haruka came stumbling out of the hole and stared down at her hands.

Hotaru : I can't feel the power,..... what did you do to me!

Ranma : I stripped you of your powers until the time I think you can handle them. Or until you remember your oaths to the Princess.

Haruka : I know the oaths!

Pluto : No,... you know only the oath sworn to protect Princess Serenity. Even with that one, you failed.

Haruka : What the hell are you talking about! I have done no such thing!

Michiru : Oh,.. my god.

Ranma : I think Michiru finally realizes. You attacked Sailor Moon, otherwise known as Princess Serenity, in order to attain the Holy Grail(1). 

Haruka : Of course we did!

Ranma : Think about it you muscle bound moron! You blatantly attacked Sailor Moon! In my book, that constitutes as disobeying your oath to the Princess.

Haruka blinked slightly before tears slowly escaped her eyes.

Haruka : B-But,... that was done for the good of the earth!

Ranma : Do you really believe that? Where is it now? It's been in the possession of Sailor Moon for quite some time now, and she has not once used that power for her own benefit. She's even used it to save your lives!

Pluto : Ranma,....

Shaking his head, Ranma turned around and started up the stares.

Ranma : Think about what the hell you've done with your powers while I take care of the sprite.

Haruka : Leave her alone!

Ranma : Christ woman! Are you a lunatic! I'm here to help her, and I'll do so without your interference!

Haruka glared at Ranma, but blinked as lightning traced across his body and his eyes glittered with silver power.

Ranma : Don't make me hurt you worse than I have. I can destroy the very essence of Sailor Uranus if you wish.

Pluto : Ranma! That's going too far!

Ranma : You know the oath Pluto. I've been lenient with my judgment because they are important to you!

Turning and looking at the stairs as they creaked, Ranma smiled when he saw the small form of Hotaru.

Ranma : Good morning squirt.

Hotaru : Ka-Kai-kun,.... Kai! 

Hotaru jumped off of the steps and wrapped her arms around his neck tightly as she kissed his lips tightly. Once the kiss was broken, a blushing version of Hotaru was staring dreamily at him.

Hotaru : Kai-kun, when did you return?

Ranma : I've never left squirt. I just didn't know that everyone was reincarnated. 

Hotaru : really? Does that mean your here to help us?

Ranma glanced at Haruka and Michiru before letting out a soft sigh.

Ranma : Some of you,.... I'm really here to ensure that _everyone_ remembers the oath to the princess. If they don't, I'm afraid the sailor scouts won't be around much longer.

Hotaru gasped as she wrenched herself from Ranma's grip, tears in her eyes.

Hotaru : Y-You don't mean it,.. do you Kai-kun? Please tell me your just joking!

Ranma stared into the sobbing form of Hotaru and felt his heart break, but the oath's replayed themselves over and over inside of his head. 

Ranma : The Queen,..... is dead. I hereby deny all oaths and forgo any judgment passed on those brought by it's pain.

Pluto gasped at Ranma's words, being the only other one who truly knew the meaning behind them.

Pluto : K-Kai,.... you do realize what you just did right?

Ranma (sadly) : I dissolved the final link with the Silver Millennium. I used my influence and power to overrule the carnal rule from the past.

Hotaru : Kai? W-what do you mean?

Ranma : Basically, squirt, I just demolished the only rule to never be changed in the entire reign of the Silver Millennium. Not since it was first founded by Queen Serenity the first. If you'll excuse me,...

Ranma bowed slightly before dissolving into nothing, leaving a small flash of silver in his wake. Pluto turned from Hotaru and noticed the grinning Haruka.

Pluto : Just because Ranma doesn't recognize the oaths. Doesn't mean that I won't. Since I was part of the first break, I will dismiss it. However, it won't happen again, understood?

Haruka opened her mouth to say something but shut it quickly when Pluto's red eyes seemed to bore into her soul. She settled, instead, for glaring at the Senshi before her. 

Pluto : Now,... I've got to find Ranma before he destroys another planet. 

Haruka : Destroys a planet? Why would he do that? 

Pluto : Kai has, and always will have, a really bad temper. When he was pissed off at the Princess, he created the Silence glaive. When he was pissed at me,... he created the time gate. Since that time, whoever pisses him off, never sees the day again. 

Hotaru : Wait a minute,... how could him being pissed at you, create the time gates? Wasn't that a good thing? 

Pluto : In a way,... he made it so that it would seem as though he was helping the Silver millennium. But in fact,... he cursed me to live forever. To watch my friends and loved ones die, time and time again. 

Michiru (gasping) : Wasn't that a bit extreme? 

Pluto : At the time,... I would have had agreed. But in the end, it turned out to be better to the Moon kingdom, than the curse was to me. Besides,... (blushes) It allowed me to be with Kai-kun a lot more than if I was mortal. 

Haruka : So your saying that Kai cursed you to be immortal, and you liked it because you got to be closer to him? 

Pluto blushes slightly before turning her head away, making Haruka blanch at the thought. 

Hotaru : That's so sweet! So tell me Setsuna-mama,... is Kai like he used to be? 

Pluto de-transformed and smiled at Hotaru before giggling slightly. 

Setsuna : No,.. actually, he is quite shy now. Even more so than in the past. He can keep his temper in check for a longer time than he could before. Also, he's one of the best martial artists on the planet. 

Haruka : Did he get reincarnated like we did? 

Setsuna : No,.. he's been alive since the beginning. He goes under the name Ranma Saotome in this age. 

Michiru : Ranma Saotome,.... why does that name sound familiar. 

Haruka : Is that the same Ranma,... from Nerima? 

Setsuna : (Genuinely surprised) Why, yes it is. How do you know of him? 

Haruka : Ranma,... he's known to whoever can fight. He's the human who took out a god with his bare hands! 

Setsuna and Hotaru gasp as Haruka tells them the tale of how Ranma defeated Saffron. 

Hotaru : Kai,... killed a god? 

Setsuna : Ranma,... what is he really? 

A flash of silver filled the room as Ranma walked into the opening, a small smile on his face. 

Ranma : Hi everybody,... (notices their looks) Hey,... what's wrong? 

Setsuna (almost fearful) : Kai,... is it true that you destroyed Saffron? 

Ranma (frowns noticeably) : ,.... not by choice. He was going to destroy one of my daughters from the Silver millennium. 

Setsuna (gasping) : He was going to destroy Skuld? 

Ranma shook his head as a silent sob escapes his lips. 

Ranma : He tried to destroy ReiRei. While I don't mind ReiRei being destroyed,.... it would have hurt Belldandy greatly. 

Hotaru : Kai-kun,... who's ReiRei? 

Ranma : It was a close friend of Belldandy and Urd. Also,... Setsuna's daughter's. 

Setsuna : You mean.... 

Ranma : Yes,... they are still alive, only locked in a mortal shell. I've looked over them for centuries on end and protected them from everyone. Even Kami himself. 

Setsuna smiled gently at Ranma before she fell to her knees, the tears escaping through her eyes. 

Setsuna : My daughters,..... they're alive. Tell me Ranma,... what are they like? 

Ranma : Well,... surprisingly enough, a lot like you. 

Setsuna : Really?!? 

Ranma : Yeah, Urd's just as sex crazed and is hell bent on making pairs out of people. I guess that's why she was called the goddess of the present. Belldandy,... well, she was a traditionalist. She was also married before she was locked in her mortal shell. 

Setsuna blushed bright red as Michiru, Haruka and Hotaru turn and stare at her. She blushed harder when she noticed Ranma in back, chuckling to himself. 

Setsuna : Ranma! 

Ranma : Hey,... I'm just telling the truth. Besides, you asked. Also, it's not my fault that you chose me as your 'first'. Despite the fact that you never asked, and just jumped me one night when I was tired. 

Setsuna (purring slightly) : I didn't hear you complaining Ranma 

Ranma : True,.... and you never will. Besides, when did you start calling me Ranma? 

Setsuna : Just a while ago. I noticed how you winced when I call you Kai. Did it have something to do with our daughter? 

Ranma : That,... among other things. I know where Belldandy is, but I can't help but feel worried about her. She's stuck with a couple of morons from my past, and I wanna get her outta there before too long. Urd is another story,.... I can't seem to find her anywhere. 

Setsuna : Well then,.... let's go get Belldandy back and look for Urd. 

Ranma nods his head and smiles at Setsuna, making her blush slightly. Then blink when she looks around and notices they are alone. 

Setsuna : Hey,... Ranma. 

Ranma : Yeah? 

Setsuna : Where'd everyone go? 

TO BE CONTINUED_____ 

**_OMAKE :_**

Ranma : Hey,... you know what I just thought of? 

SSJ Guyver : The fact that you haven't changed into a girl once? 

Ranma : ,.... no. 

SSJ Guyver : That I seem to change from Belldandy being your sister, to your daughter? 

Ranma : ,.... not that either. 

SSJ Guyver : That Setsuna seems a bit hotter in this story than any of the others? 

Ranma : How would I know! 

SSJ Guyver : hey,.. just saying. Anyways, what did you think of? 

Ranma : That no matter what Sailormoon crossover I'm in. I'm related to someone named Setsuna or Hotaru. 

SSJ Guyver : Well,...... duh. 

Omake ending stole from Jeffery 'oneshot' Wong. The person who inspired me to create my first fanfic. Thanks a lot! : ) 


	6. Angelic Ranma, Chapter 6

**Disclaimer : I do not own Ranma½, Pita Ten, Ah! My Goddess, Tenchi Muyo, Sailormoon, or any other anime characters used in this story, and no way even pretend that I do.**

**check out my website for more updates**

****

** - American  
" " - Japanese**

**++++ = Flashback  
-------- = Change in Time  
***** = Another place**

************** Angelic Ranma ***************

Soun and Genma stared at a board that laid between them, pieces of wood placed all over it. Then, with a groan of despair, Genma turned a piece over.

Genma : I give,... Soun, old friend, have you been practicing lately?

Soun : Why yes, I've been playing with some friends from the council. There's a child there, who plays Go like I've never seen before. I'll have to introduce you to Hikaru sometime. 

Genma : That you will.

Genma grinned as he patted Soun on the back, then turned toward the kitchen as Kasumi walked out.

Kasumi : breakfast is ready. I hope you like it Mr. Saotome.

Genma : Kasumi, anything you make is wonderful

Kasumi (barely holding her smile) : Mr. Saotome, you flatterer. If you don't hurry, it'll get cold. Could one of you get Ranma for breakfast?

Soun looked at Genma before clearing his throat slightly.

Soun : Ranma isn't here,... he hasn't been home the past four nights.

Kasumi : Oh my,... I hope he's eating right. Oh,... I guess that means I made too much food.

Genma (drooling) : Don't worry Kasumi, I'll eat it all!

Genma and Soun cover their eyes as the room fill with a bright silver light, leaving Ranma and Setsuna in it's wake.

Ranma : Wow,... I missed traveling like that.

Setsuna : Well, you don't have to use it all the time you know. Don't need you slipping from your prime.

Ranma (under breath) : Look who's talking

Setsuna : What was that,... Ranma?

Ranma : N-Nothing at all!

Kasumi : Oh my,... Ranma your just in time for breakfast. Will your,... friend,.. be joining us?

Ranma glances over at Kasumi and smiles at her, nodding his head slightly. Setsuna couldn't help but get jealous at the emotion in the small gesture.

Ranma : If you've got room, Kasumi. I hope that it didn't ruin your setting too much.

Kasumi (blushing) : Oh no,.. it's no problem at all Ranma-kun.

Kasumi turned and left the room, leaving a fish faced Setsuna staring at her back.

Setsuna : K-Kasumi?

Ranma (nodding) : Our daughter. We just have to awaken her memories before we say anything of the sort.

Ranma turned and looked at Setsuna as she brought her hand up, wiping away tears.

Setsuna : She's so beautiful,... It's hard to believe she's our daughter.

Ranma : Huh? Because she's beautiful?

Setsuna : No, baka,... because she is so proper and timid. Between me and you, she should have at least enough power to destroy a town.

Ranma : True,.. but you have to remember that Kami locked away her powers. Also, that she was living with the Tendo's and was brought up as a house wife. 

Setsuna : I still can't believe it,...

Ranma smiled at Setsuna before gripping her in a tight hug.

Ranma : That's right Setsuna,.. it's our daughter. We can be a family once again.

Soun : Ranma! How dare you cheat on your fiancée!

Genma : That's right! How dare you dishonor your fiancée like that!

Ranma turned toward Genma and Soun, smiling a half-evil smile as he cracked his knuckles.

Ranma : You have no idea who your messing with. Just shut up.

Genma stood up and took a fighting stance as he smirked at Ranma.

Genma : We know you can't beat me when I unseal the forbidden techniques Ranma!

Ranma : Those weak pathetic things? I know them, and variations of them. You have nothing that I don't know already.

Genma raised his hand and smiled at Ranma.

Genma : Goshin Dai Ryü Sei Fu (1)

With that, Genma took off his bandana and waved it in front of his body, disappearing into the shadows.

Ranma : Pitiful Genma,... absolutely pitiful.

Ranma blurred and slammed a fist into the invisible Genma's chest, throwing him back into Soun and knocking them both unconscious.

Setsuna : You were beaten around, by those?

Ranma : I let them. It was a part of my cover as an immortal.

Walking down the stairs, Nabiki heard the end of Ranma's statement, a grin on her face when she reached the bottom.

Nabiki : Immortal? Saotome, are you telling me you found the key to immortality?

Ranma (chuckling to himself) : Did I fail to tell you this Nabiki?

Hearing his casual tone, Nabiki glared daggers at Ranma.

Ranma : Yes, I did find the key to immortality. You want it?

Nabiki drooled slightly at the prospect of living forever, before she sobered up and narrowed her eyes again.

Nabiki : What's in it for you? What's the catch?

Ranma : The catch? The catch is that you need to kill Chaos, kill yourself, kill another god. Then on top of that, you need to watch all you care die for you in front of your very eyes. Only then can you reach the level of a god.

Nabiki : Quit joking around Ranma!

Ranma (sadly) : Who's joking?

Nabiki : The only person you killed was Saffron. You never killed yourself, Chaos, and you never reached the level of a god. Otherwise you would beat Ryoga senseless and then take his umbrella.

Ranma chuckled slightly before shaking his head.

Ranma : Poor naive Nabiki. How is it that you are so smart, and yet so stupid?

Taken aback at Ranma's chiding, Nabiki tried to grasp onto something she knew was real. Namely, she threw a nearby glass of water in Ranma's face, grinning to herself as she awaited the change. Strangely enough, a soaking wet male Ranma was staring at her, amusement flickering across his face slightly.

Ranma : Were you hoping for something, Nabiki-chan?

Nabiki : W-What happened to your curse?

Setsuna : Curse?

Ranma (turning to Setsuna) : Yeah. My old man took me to Jusenkyo, the old magic training ground for the royal knights of Earth. It's spells were everything from invincibility, to shape shifting. Genma fell into the spring of drowned Panda.

Ranma demonstrated by creating a globe of freezing cold water above Genma's unconscious head, then letting it fall. Changing the fat man, into a fat four hundred pound panda, and waking him up slightly. Setsuna stared at it for a second before giggling to herself.

Ranma : And they thought they knocked me into the spring of drowned Girl. However, I had cocooned myself in magic, and warded it away, barely.

Setsuna : So,... you turned into a girl when someone splashed you with cold water, just for show?

Ranma : No,...

Setsuna : So,,.. what else did you do it for?

Ranma : I made myself damn hot in that form. Made perfect for those lonely nights away from you.

Setsuna and Nabiki blushed a bright red before Ranma fell to the ground, laughing his ass off.

Ranma : I'm just kidding. Anyways, yes, I changed myself into a girl whenever someone splashed me with cold water. Sometimes, I did it subconsciously when I slept and someone splashed me.

Setsuna (gasping) : Who would do something so perverted?

Ranma : You didn't hear the rest of it. She would take pictures of me, and sell it to the boys at school. Then she would demand that I give her compensation for ruining the Tendo compound. However, if you think about it, that is kinda like prostitution, isn't it?

Setsuna : Yes, not to mention that you were technically underage at the time. Both the person taking the pictures and the people buying them should be put away in jail for a very long time.

Nabiki : C-Come on, it was all in good fun!

Setsuna (gasping) : It was you?

Kasumi walks out of the kitchen with a cheerful smile on her face, slightly catching the end of the discussion 

Kasumi : Oh my, Nabiki-chan, it's not polite to take advantage of someone like that. If you liked someone that much, you should just tell them.

Nabiki stared at her older sister, half in shock, and the other half desperately wanting to wake up from this nightmare. 

Nabiki : I'm going to school. I'll see you all later.

Kasumi : Oh my Nabiki-chan, it's not good to skip breakfast.

Nabiki didn't know what felt worse, Ranma being civil around her, or being scolded by her older sister.

Nabiki : I'll get something on the way to school Kasumi. See you later.

Watching Nabiki leave, Ranma glances at the two unconscious men and snorts with disgust.

Ranma : We should probably do this why they are unconscious.

Ranma turned toward Kasumi and smiled gently, making her blush and look down.

Ranma : Kasumi,.... It's time for you to awaken.

Kasumi : Awaken? Oh my, did I fall asleep?

Ranma (chuckling) : Powers of magic, Words of destruction, Bonds of forgetfulness, unravel this power and restore it's contents. Divine powers of heaven and hell fire from below. Bring back what's mine, and mine alone. 

Ranma lifted his hand in the air as a white glow filled the air. When it died down, Kasumi blinked as she saw Ranma in a suit of white armor, a sword strapped to his back, and a red falcon on the right breast.

Kasumi : R-Ranma-kun?

Ranma then pointed the sword at Kasumi and nodded slightly.

Ranma : Soul burn!

The white light from before, burst from the sword and pierced through Kasumi's heart, igniting a white aura of her own. Ranma smiled slightly when divine tattoo's formed on her forhead. Then the light dimmed to nothing, and Kasumi was on the ground, breathing hard.

Ranma : Kasumi?

'Kasumi' : Otousan? 

She then looked around and noticed Setsuna staring at her, tears running down from her eyes.

'Kasumi' : Okaasan?

With a shrill cry of happiness, Setsuna dropped to her knees and hugged the girl tightly against her chest.

Setsuna : Oh Belldandy, I've missed you so much!

Belldandy : It's okay Okaasan, I'm here now.

Ranma : Bell,... how did you get roped into this mission? I thought that you were looking after your childhood boyfriend?

Belldandy ( Blushing ) : Well, I'm not quite sure myself. I know I saw a light one night, then I woke up here.

Ranma (seething) : So,... he didn't even asked. He took you from your home. That bastard! Now I'm even happier that I destroyed him.

Belldandy : Y-You destroyed father?

Ranma looked down at Belldandy before he finally realized what she meant, and nodded.

Ranma : That I did. He threatened you and your sisters, so I stopped him. Although have you noticed that being god makes people power hungry? They expect that they are the most powerful people in existence. I know around five people who could kill Kami with ease.

Setsuna : Ranma,... I think we should leave now.

Ranma looked around him and noticed Soun and Genma starting to awaken.

Ranma : Sure thing Setsu. Well, let's get back to Juuban and figure out where to look for our other daughters.

Belldandy : Urd-chan, and Skuld-chan?

Ranma : Nope.

Setsuna : Belldandy,... don't you remember? Urd was just your best friend, her original name was ReiRei. Skuld was never a part of our family, she was a person made up to fit your role in this mission. 

Belldandy : Then,... who are my sisters?

Ranma : Wow,... he really screwed up your mind didn't he? Well, your sisters are........

TO BE CONTINUED____________

AN - (1) Body-defense shooting star cloth

**_OMAKE!!!!!!!!!!_**

Ranma : Hey Guyver,.... how come you haven't updated Nuku Ranma? I miss her.

SSJ Guyver : Well,..

Setsuna : Ranma,.. who's Nuku?

Ranma (sweating) : N-No one darling. 

SSJ Guyver : No one? I thought she was your girlfriend?

Setsuna : Girlfriend?!?

Ranma : Jeez, thanks a lot Guyver. See if I ever act for you again!

Ranma runs off screen, as Setsuna glares at the exit he went through.

Setsuna : He has me,... why does he need a girlfriend? SSJ Guyver THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!

SSJ Guyver : ,... What'd I do?


	7. Angelic Ranma, Chapter 7A

**Disclaimer : I do not own Ranma½, Pita Ten, Ah! My Goddess, Tenchi Muyo, Sailormoon, or any other anime characters used in this story, and no way even pretend that I do.**

**check out my website for more updates**

****

** - American  
" " - Japanese**

**++++ = Flashback  
-------- = Change in Time  
***** = Another place**

************** Angelic Ranma ***************

A swirling vortex appeared in the nighttime sky as a lone figure dropped out from the center of it. Before touching the ground, crimson wings burst from the person's back and flapped, slowing his decent to a stop. Looking around, he gave a low whistle as the place seemed so technologically inept *Hmm,... I wonder,....* Ranma willed his wings away as he dropped effortlessly to the ground below him, surprising the person that was setting up camp.

Lina Inverse gasped in surprise when a sudden rush of wind sent chills up her backside, quickly turning around and priming a spell, she glared at Ranma "Who are you and what do you want? Better talk fast or I'm going to fry you into bandit soufflé."

Looking at the small girl, Ranma just shrugged before looking around him some more "This place,... where is it?"

Losing the grip on her magic, Lina did everything in her power to refrain from sweat dropping or face faulting "This place,.... it's the forest of despair" she then gave him a look up and down, as if appreciating him "Don't tell me you wandered in here without knowing that,... this place is dangerous!"

Giving an uncaring shrug, Ranma reached into his pocket and pulled out a thin piece of paper "hmm,.... Do you know where I could find a powerful person?"

Grinning as Ranma stroked her ego, she took a step forward "I'm strong. I'm the second strongest person on this planet"

Looking up from the paper, Ranma looked Lina up and down, making her blush from the attention "You?,.... Yes, your strong. But the person I'm looking for is even more so than you are. Sorry"

Fuming as Ranma brushed her off, Lina pointed her palm toward Ranma, giving him a half-evil smirk "Oh,... I'm strong alright. FIREBALL!" she grinned as a ball of pure fire erupted from her palm, making Ranma gape as it raced along the ground toward him. Then it was Lina's turn to gape as Ranma matched her smirk, then knocked the fireball aside with ease.

Looking down at his hand, Ranma shrugged and sighed "Sorry,... but that was nowhere near the level I am looking for." noticing the interesting shade of red that Lina's face turned, Ranma smirked "What, are you some kinda heroine on this planet?"

Losing the color in her face, Lina blinked at Ranma and then took a pose "I am the greatest bandit killer known on this world. You might know me as Lina Inverse"

Looking above him for a second as he touches him chin thoughtfully "Hmm,... nope. Never heard of you" Chuckling when Lina fell to the ground, Ranma offered her a small smile "Sorry,.. but I just got here. I don't know much about this world yet." Then his eyes flashed with curiosity "Tell me,... what's this place like. What kind of technology do you have?"

Shrugging her shoulders as she took a seat by the campfire *Hmm,... another weirdo. Alright, I'll just play along until I can get his gold* "Well,... this 'planet' has a wide variety of items. Such as magical weapons and armors."

Ranma punched his fist into his hand thoughtfully before grinning "Ah! I see,... so it's medieval times. Okay, I can do that" he closed his eyes as he concentrated on his body. Slowly his silk clothes shifted into a silver like armor as a sword flashed into existence on his hip "So,... is this the right kind of stuff?" he blinked at Lina as she drooled over the magic wafting off of Ranma's new found armor "Hello?"

Wiping her mouth embarrassingly, Lina then giggled as she stood up *This guy is reeking of magical energy!* "You must be looking for someone to become a heir to your magic items huh? Alright. I'll grant you the honor of giving them to me" She bowed slightly as she extended her arms, expectantly. 

Shaking his head with disgust, Ranma started to walk past her "Sorry,... but like I said earlier. Your not the one I'm looking for. The one who will wield the family's magic must be powerful, and possess an unnatural grace." He then jumped high into the air as he twisted around a sword stab. Ranma smirked as he landed back on his feet, and interestingly enough, on the end of the sword "And you just aren't close enough" he smiled at her as he traced her magical lines "Although,... you have come in contact with her before"

Lina's face paled as he mentioned her meeting the woman who would take his powers "Y-You,... you can't mean,... It's just not fair!" Seeing his confused face, Lina dropped her sword, along with Ranma and took a step back hesitantly "It's not fair! Luna gets everything!"

Blinking at her, Ranma waved a hand in front of her face as she became unresponsive "How are you so sure that this girl, Luna, is the one I'm looking for?"

Falling to the ground, Lina looked up at Ranma and sighed "Because,... she is the most powerful person on this planet. The only one I can't seem to surpass." she pouted when she saw the smile on Ranma's face grow larger "Also,.... she's been deemed the most beautiful as well"

Chuckling under his breath, Ranma turned around and started walking in a random direction "Well then,.. I'll have to meet this Luna Inverse. She might be the one that can help me" noticing the look on Lina's face, Ranma gave an understanding smile "Lina,... think you could help me? I might be persuaded to part with some of my magical items if you wish" chuckling as Lina forgot all about her dilemma and started drooling again, Ranma started toward the town once again "Come on,.... I can sense the same magic line that I got from you, from that town over there" Ranma ended by pointing down at a peaceful town.

Lina shook her head and smiled sadly "Sorry,... but that isn't the town. That's the town that we were born at. My sister never goes back there anymore,... too many bad memories"

Putting his arm around Lina, causing her to blush, Ranma grinned "Well,... I may not know her like you do, but her magical essence doesn't lie. There's a unique one per person. And I'm getting a strong sense from that town. Specifically that white house in the far corner" Seeing Lina's look of pure shock, Ranma chuckled and started toward that house "And from your look, that was where you grew up."

-- down at the White House ---

Luna Inverse, sister of the bandit killer herself, was walking through the now desolate house where she once lived. A sad smile was on her face as she looked into the room where her sister and herself once lived together in peace and understanding. Then the memories changed into nightmares as she recalls the day they were forcibly separated due to their difference in magic capabilities. She growled to herself as she remembered her parents faces when the magic guild's guards took her from them. At that moment, she once again lived through the sadness of being rejected by those she loved. Of course, no matter the amount, the sadness she felt now didn't hold a candle to the sadness she felt from her dreams as of late. Luna quickly turned around and stared at the front door as voices came closer to the house "I don't care what you say, I'm not giving you my armor or sword!"

A slightly pouty voice soon followed, one that Luna thought she recognized "Awww,... come on! I can sense the pure magic coming off of them. Those are some extremely rare items. And you did say that if I helped you out, that you would give me some!"

An exasperated sigh soon followed as the front door opened and filled the room with light "Look,... we'll discuss this later. I need to talk to Luna as soon as possible. There's someone waiting for us and it would be extremely rude to keep _HER_ waiting for too long. If Luna remembers her, then she would understand right away, the urgency to return"

Luna stared at the two figures as the light burst into the room "W-Who are you?" She took a step back as the man stepped forward, a smile on his face "What do you want?" 

Stopping in his place, Ranma gave Luna a sad smile as he looked her up and down *She looks like Setsuna,.... it's almost scary. I hope she doesn't have the same temper* Ranma sweat dropped as he noticed Luna now holding a ball of pure fire *There goes that thought,..... damn this is gonna hurt*

Turning around to start running, Luna tossed the fireball toward Ranma with a shout of "Fire Ball" watching with satisfaction as the globe of fire burned toward Ranma, Luna turned to walk out of the room *Why did I just do that,... he did nothing wrong yet. I had no proof that he would have too* She was so caught up in her thoughts that she failed to notice the armored figure standing in front of her. She blinked slightly when she finally realized that she was staring at Ranma's chest "H-How?"

Giving her a pleasant smile, Ranma couldn't help but feel extremely proud of Luna * I knew it,... she is the one. She's the one who will give us our daughter back*. He chuckled slightly when he noticed the glare that Luna was sending him "Ah,.. my apologizes. Where are my manners, my name is Ranma, Ranma Meioh"

Once the flames on the other end of the hall died down, a slightly charred Lina Inverse stepped forward and glared at them both "Ranma! How dare you not stand still and get hit! And you Luna, how dare you for hitting your younger sister!"

Not being able to help it any longer, Luna started to laugh at her sister's face "L-Lina,... your face is all black" once Lina had managed to wipe her face clean, they seemed to settle down a bit "So Lina,.... is this your new boyfriend?"

Ranma blinked for a second and felt like sweat dropping as Luna seemed to eye him hungrily "Ah,.. um,... no. Well you see, I actually came here for you" Both Luna and Lina blushed slightly as Ranma twisted his words "Luna,... have you had any weird dreams lately?" Luna's eyes widen as she stared at Ranma as the images resurfaced in her mind.

--- Luna's mind ---

Luna watches from a wood log built house as two figures blur toward each other, their powers at their prime. She covered her eyes as they collided and the energies exploded outward in a wave of power. She was quickly pulled from the door by a slender woman with long flowing purple hair, and deep dark eyes "Shhh,.. Shhh. It's alright honey. They aren't going to hurt you. Ranma's going to save us from them. They don't call him the chaos mage for no reason you know" she smiled down at the chibi Luna, a smile just radiating kindness before she sighed "I wish you could understand me,..."

--- back in the real world ---

Luna stared at Ranma as recognition finally dawned in her eyes "Ranma! W-What are you doing here,.... I thought you,...." her words died out as she started to cry, launching herself into Ranma's chest for comfort.

Taken aback by the outburst of emotion, Ranma wrapped his arms around the smaller girls body "It's alright Lu-chan,... I'm here now. Don't worry about the past. I came here to get you back, so they can't hurt you any longer"

Lina looked at the two and blinked slightly, her cheeks reddening "A-Are you Luna's husband, or boyfriend from the past or something?"

Looking up from the crying girl on his chest, Ranma gave Lina a soft smile "No,... actually she is my daughter from the past. Like me, Luna is immortal and won't age with the passage of time." he looked up in thought for a second before sighing "I believe we're around three thousand years old now,... well, at least I am, kinda. Hmm,.... I'm confused now. Let's just say that I've been around a long time."

Suddenly the around the house exploded outward into a column of wind "Ranma! I know your in there! Come out here and die like a man!"

Recognizing the voice immediately, Ranma's eyes hardened as he unconsciously pulled Luna closer to him "Shit,... they must've followed me." 

Staring at Ranma's face, Luna couldn't help but feel safe and comfortable in the arms of her 'father' "O-Otosan,... who are these people? How come they want to hurt us?"

Smiling down at Luna, Ranma wiped a strand of hair away from her eyes and then started for the door "They are the Diving guards. Sworn to protect the earth from any, and all interference. My being alive for over three thousand years, has been quite an interference. So they are trying to destroy me and anything I have ties with." He smiled once more at Luna before walking out the front door "What do you want,... Kurei"

The one named Kurei seemed to grin at Ranma "So,... you do remember. This makes it all the more fun. Just to let you know, I know where your daughter Minata is at" he held up a slip of paper before throwing it at Ranma's feet with a seemingly minimal effort "Be there,... or she will die before she can fight for her life. Along with her friends from childbirth" With that said, Kurei disappeared from view in a burst of purple flames.

Bending over with a shake of the head, Ranma picked up the letter and opened it *Dear Ranma/Kai. You are hereby invited to attend a tournament of bloodshed and death. To fight for your life, as well as your daughters. Failure to attend will automatically kill your daughter. You shall join a team of her and her closest friends as they fight for the right to controlling the last piece of information needed for my immortality* Ranma looked at Luna and smiled a sad smile "Looks like this reunion will be cut short honey. I'm going to drop you off with your mother,... then go and save one of your sisters." Not waiting for a word from Luna, Ranma grips her shoulder and they disappear in a flash of silver light.

Lina looked at the spot they had been as tears started down her eyes "But,... what about me? Onii-chan,....."

TO BE CONTINUED_____

_**OMAKE!!!!!!!**_

Ranma : so,.... who's my daughter?

SSJ Guyver : What, you don't know? You were there y'know!

Ranma : I was?

SSJ Guyver (laughing as he leaves) : I'm outta here,.. you make this WAY too easy.

Ranma : Hey! What are you talking about! (finally dawns on him) YOU PERVERT! Sheesh,.... 


	8. Angelic Ranma, Chapter 7B

**Disclaimer : I do not own Ranma½, Pita Ten, Ah! My Goddess, Tenchi Muyo, Sailormoon, or any other anime characters used in this story, and no way even pretend that I do.**

**check out my website for more updates**

****

** - American  
" " - Japanese**

**++++ = Flashback  
-------- = Change in Time  
***** = Another place**

************** Angelic Ranma ***************

Ranma dropped out of the sky as a bluish hole sealed up behind him. Landing on the ground with ease, he looked around him and sighed as he noticed the coliseum like building behind him *I guess this is the place,.... damn Kurei. I guess I'm going to have to destroy him this time around.* His thoughts wandered back to the meeting Setsuna and Luna had once they met again as he smiled *Eh,... it's worth it to see their faces that bright once again* 

He put his hands in his pockets and started into the building, until he was bumped into from the side by a large man with a mohawk for hair "Watch where your going!" The man looked at him and blinked for a second, before shaking his head and looking behind him "Hey Recca,.... look who it is"

A boy with large black hair, wearing a blue uniform walks up to the other boy before he grins "Hey Ranma,... what are you doing here?" His eyes widened before he took a combat stance "Your not,... working for,.. Kurei are you?" His eyes betrayed his ready stance as Ranma read into his thoughts.

Shaking his head, Ranma put his hands up "Before you begin,... I'm not who you think. First off I am not one of Kurei's lap dogs. I would die before that happened to me. Second, I'm here for the tournament,.... probably the same as you two" looking between Recca and the Mohawk man, Ranma sighed "Third of all,... who are you and how do you know me?"

Recca started to laugh out loud before he looked at Ranma's sincere face "Your telling me,... you don't know who we are?" Ranma nods slightly "I'm Recca Hanabishi, and this is Domon. We're in your homeroom class,... we saw each other just this morning!" Recca just shrugged it off before staring at Ranma "More importantly,... what are you doing here? It's going to get dangerous real soon"

Nodding more to himself than to Recca, he starts toward the building "Well then,... I guess I better get ready. See you guys inside" He just pushes past Domon with ease as he looks at all the people entering the building *So this is the tournament that Kurei put together,... I can see why too. These people are reeking of magical power.* Ranma just shakes his head and walks into the building and up to the front desk "I'm here to sign in,... for this pitiful tournament of Kurei's"

The man at the desk, a horrid looking hunchback, looked up at Ranma sharply as he growled "Who do you think you are, talking about Kurei-sama like that, BOY!" he stood up and slammed his hands down on the desk "Besides! You can't enter the tournament without a team"

Narrowing his eyes, Ranma leaned forward so that he was inches from the guys face "Listen well you little punk. I don't give a damn about your rules. The only reason I'm here is to kill Kurei for what he said"

The man was about to order Ranma killed when the phone rang, and he picked it up "Yes,....... yes,...... W-What,.... are you sure?,... Yes,... I understand" he then hung up the phone and glared at Ranma as he sat down "Kurei-sama vouches for your place in the tournament,..." Ranma started to smirk "But! Your team hasn't checked in yet,... so please wait your turn" He looked past Ranma and noticed six other people walking toward them as he smirked "Well,... speak of the devils. Ranma Saotome, here is your team for the tournament. Recca Hanabishi, Fuko Kirisawa, Domon Ishijima, Mikagami Tokiya, and their friends"

Ranma turned around and blinked as he was face to face with the two people from before "Hey,..... are you telling me you kids are in this tournament?"

Grinning like a idiot, Recca held up a hand as he walked toward Ranma "Hey your just as young as we are. Besides,... how did you find out about this place?" Once Ranma held up the note, Recca's whole demeanor changed as he growled slightly "Kurei,..."

Raising an eyebrow, Ranma chuckled "I see,... so you know of him as well. Well I was invited to this place personally by his bullshitness" Recca laughed at the name for Kurei before Ranma got serious "And he threatened my family" Growling in rage as his eyes flashed with barely contained power, causing Recca to take a step back, Ranma then sighed "So I have no choice to come here and try to stop him" he then looked at the group before him with a questioning gaze "Why are you here?"

Without hesitation, Recca put his arm around Yanagi as he smirked at Ranma "We're here to protect my Hime. Isn't that right, everyone?"

Fuko looked at Recca through the corner of his eye as she sighed slightly "That,... and we have an old score to settle with Kurei. That baka actually tried to kill us"

Chuckling, despite the withered glares he was getting from all but a black robed girl in back, Ranma glanced around him "Well,... I would love to continue this chat, but it seems like we're going to be attacked" Ranma quickly ducks under a punch that came from one of the other contestants. Ranma came back up with his knee, and slammed it into the other man's neck, sending him sprawling down to the ground "Ehhh,... is this how Kurei welcomes his guests? That does sound like him though" giving a shrug of the shoulders, Ranma looked around him and noticed that every person, with exception of the girls, were fighting off quite a few of the fighters *Hey,.... this might not be so bad. I bet they would make for excellent martial artists* He then glanced over at Fuko just as she waved her hand downward, blowing a blast of wind at the fighters and slamming them against one another *Wow,.. that was a more powerful version of Genma's forbidden technique*

The hunchback man stood up once again and pulled out a gun "Kurei-sama just needs her body. SHE DOESN'T HAVE TO BE ALIVE!" He pulled the trigger as the gun sounded off, sending it's ammo toward Yanagi.

Through the corner of his eye, Ranma notices the panicked look on everyone's faces, and smirks *I guess it won't hurt to help them out,.... they are on my team and helping me get my daughter back* Fading from view, Ranma disappeared as he ran toward Yanagi. Coming to a sliding stop in front of Yanagi, Ranma's hand blurs as he plucks the bullet from the air and smirks at the man "Not so fast bud,... I take it you didn't learn from Kurei who I am" Ranma's eyes flashed dangerously as his aura burst into existence, surrounding both him and Yanagi. Smirking at the wide eyes around him, Ranma starts walking toward the man "I will not tolerate any under handed tactics used to kill me or my teammates" His aura disappeared as it filled his hands and started to glow "Now,... feel the power" He blurred forward and slammed the fist into the hunchback, blowing the aura through him and knocking the man down. Looking down at the man as he groveled for mercy, Ranma smirked "Not so cocky now are you?" The looks varied throughout the arena's lobby as Ranma's casual show of power made people nervous. 

Blinking slightly before grinning like an idiot, Recca walked over to Ranma and bowed in front of him "Thank you, Ranma" He ended the bow and smirked "Looks like team Hokage has a powerful new ally" 

Giving a slight shrug, Ranma started down the hall, following a girl which was showing him to his room *Kurei,.....* he growled slightly, which startled the lady in front of him. Giving an apologetic smile, he entered a nearby room. When he shut the door, a loud locking noise was heard as a steel door slammed shut from the other side. 

The bookcase on the side of the room moved to the side, revealing a television as it turned on "Ranma,.... I'm glad you could make it. It seems like you've gotten more aggressive over the years" 

Ranma turned toward the voice and shrugged as he sat on the couch "True, but it's fucking idiots like that make me more aggressive. Taking my daughter hostage wasn't exactly the smartest thing people have ever done you know" 

Kurei grinned like a madman before bringing up a picture "Well then,.. if I was such a bad guy. Would I tell you who was going to kill her?" Seeing Ranma's eyes narrow toward him, Kurei smirked "There is a man on team Kukai that is filled with such perversion, that it puts your Happousai to shame. He knows how beautiful Fuko is, and will show it to the world." looking away for a second, Kurei nodded his head to a worker "Well then Ranma,... seems you don't care for your daughter as much as you claim. Your missing the match between Hokage and Kukai. Your precious Fuko is meeting her match against Fujimaru, goodbye" Kurei grinned before the television went black, leaving Ranma to fume. standing up, Ranma ran over to the window and went to jump out of it, when metal shudders slammed down and covered them. Ranma quickly turned and headed toward the door but was once again headed off as metal shudders slammed down in front of him. Ranma gave a slight smirk as he looked around at the room *impressive,... this kind of magic and metal would hold even the most powerful of demons down* his grin then went full blown as he pulled back his fist and slammed it into the metal, denting it *But,... it's nothing against me* 

--- Meanwhile, in the Arena --- 

Fuko was breathing hard as her opponent, Fujimaru, danced around her wind blasts like there was no tomorrow. As if to add insult to injury, he was effortlessly slashing away at her clothing, which was now almost nothing. Stepping to the side Fuko barely managed to avoid Fujimaru's steel claws. She gripped her shoulder in pain as blood splashed onto the ground *Shit,.... How the hell can I beat him?* 

Fujimaru smirked at Fuko as he pulled his weapon back and started toward her *now's my chance to see this hot little girl in the nude!* He began to drool slightly as he neared Fuko. 

Suddenly a side wall exploded outward in a crimson blast of pure energy as Ranma ran toward the ring "Fuko!" Seeing the confused faces in the ring, Ranma had the decency to blush "A-Ah,... s-sorry" he then rubbed the back of his head sheepishly as he walked back over to Recca and the group "So,... what did I miss?" 

Staring at Ranma in shock, he blinked before looking back to the fight "Nothing much,.... Fuko's been getting her clothes ripped off by that pervert for over ten minutes now" 

Looking in the corner of his eyes at his teammates, Ranma let out a small sigh "What happened to those two?" 

Gaining a small evil smile, Recca turned and stared at Ranma "They routed for the wrong team. Apparently they both wanted to see Fuko in the buff" Then he turned toward the fight once more when he heard the crowds cheer. 

Ranma turned and glared at the two unconscious boys that were bleeding from their noses "so,... what happened to them?" 

Turning toward Ranma, Recca grinned once again "Come on Ranma,... you should know that I care for Fuko like a sister. We've always been together, the three of us" his grin then disappeared as he gained a glint in his eyes "So I had to punish them" 

Chuckling, despite the fact that they were fighting for their lives, Ranma turned toward the battle once more and nodded "Thank you Recca,... you truly are a good friend" seeing Recca's confused face, Ranma looked at Fuko, who was currently dodging "Don't worry about it,.... you will understand after this match. After this I will be issuing a challenge against Kurei. If he doesn't accept, then this palace is dust" 

A man appeared from the center of Ranma's shadow as he glared "I think not Saotome,... you won't get to Kurei without defeating me first" He became silent when Ranma turned around with glowing eyes "W-What the hell?" 

Ranma took a step forward, and in one swift motion grabbed his neck, then lifted the man up in the air "So be it" He then round housed him in the chest, sending him flying through the air and clear through the nearby wall "Next" By this time the entire stadium had gone silent and turned toward Ranma. However in doing so, Fuko as well, turned toward Ranma and left herself open against Fujimaru. Seeing his opportunity, Fujimaru leapt at Fuko with his claws arced forward. However he was left hanging in the air when Ranma grabbed his ankle and glared at him "I don't think my daughter would appreciate you touching her body,.... nor would I" he blurred as he slammed a fist into Fujimaru's chin, sending him deep into the arena floor. The crowd just stared emotionlessly at Ranma before eruptions of cheers and screams filled the air. Ranma turned toward the giant screen TV and glared "Kurei,... I challenge you to a one on one fight to the finish!" 

The screen blurred to life as a giant picture of Kurei's head popped up, scaring a few people "Very well done Ranma,... you have defeated Raijin and Fujimaru in a matter of seconds. I thought you would have been a weakling,... but I guess that's far from the truth now, huh?" Seeing Ranma's nod, Kurei's grin split his face "Very well,... then I agree to your one on one fight, under the condition that Fuko will be my wife if I win." 

Ranma glared hatefully at Kurei and was about to decline when Fuko stepped forward "Fine! But it Ranma defeats you, you leave us all alone for the rest of our lives!" 

Kurei thought for a minute and smirked "Fine,... but you realize, that our relationship won't be easy on you" Seeing Fuko's hesitant nod, Kurei grinned again "It's settled Ranma,... we will fight in the morning" 

After the TV dimmed to nothing once more, Ranma turned and glared at Fuko "I didn't ask for your help you know!" 

Blinking for a second, Fuko returned the glare with one of her own "Yeah well, I didn't hear him exactly jumping at your idea of a challenge! This is a small price to pay to end it all as fast as possible!" 

Recca let out a sigh as he walked up to the side of Fuko, his face adorned with a frown "I have to agree with the both of you, however in this matter, I agree with Fuko the most. This is a dangerous place, and it would be best if we just end it and get out of here" 

Turning his glare toward Recca, he growlde slightly "Did I ask for your fucking opinion?!?! This is my daughter we're talking about!" 

Blinking yet again, Fuko stared at Ranma "That's another thing,... what's with this daughter crap? Your younger than I am, and I know who my parents are!" Her eyes teared up slightly before she glared at Ranma "My parents were good people before they passed away! I won't have you ruining their names!!!" 

Seeing the tears in her eyes, Ranma let out a small sigh and nodded slightly "If that's the way you want it,... then I guess I can't change your mind. But don't think that for a moment I will leave your side until you acknowledge me as your father" 

Snorting in disgust, Fuko turned her back to Ranma and started out of the ring "You have my thanks for protecting me, but it wouldn't have happened if you hadn't had caused such a disturbance in the first place. If your challenging Kurei for my sake. Then don't. You won't gain my respect by such a trivial thing" 

Lowering his head, Ranma stared at the shreds of clothing that were loitering the stage, and in a low voice responded "It's not your respect I want,... it's your memories and your real self returned." He let out a sigh and smiled sadly before looking at Fuko's backside "Fine then,.... but I will let you know now that I'm not just doing this for you, or your team. I'm doing this so that bastard Kurei won't attack my family any longer" 

TO BE CONTINUED__________ 

_**OMAKE!!!!!!!**_

Ranma : Damn that Fuko is one stuck up bitch! 

SSJ Guyver : Huh? What do you mean. I think she's cute and funny 

Ranma : Sure that might be what she shows you! But I get the cold shoulder! 

SSJ Guyver : Maybe if you stop forcing your fatherhood on her, she might warm up to you! 

Ranma : Remember the last time I did that?!?! Cologne wanted to marry me! 

SSJ Guyver : Huh? I don't remember this! 

Ranma : Oh yeah,.... err,... ummm,... forget I said that 

SSJ Guyver : Too late! 

SSJ Guyver sits at the computer and starts to write a lemon featuring Ranma and Cologne. 

Ranma : Dude that is just sick! 

SSJ Guyver : You brought this on yourself,....... 


	9. Angelic Ranma, Chapter 7C

**Disclaimer : I do not own Ranma½, Pita Ten, Ah! My Goddess, Tenchi Muyo, Sailormoon, or any other anime characters used in this story, and no way even pretend that I do.**

**check out my website for more updates**

****

** - American  
" " - Japanese**

**++++ = Flashback  
-------- = Change in Time  
***** = Another place**

************** Angelic Ranma ***************

Ranma walked out of the hotel he was currently staying in and smiled when he saw a prone form standing directly across from him.

Ranma : Glad you could make it,... Kurei

Stepping out of the shadows, Ranma was met with the friendly sneer of his enemy for over thousands of years.

Kurei : Well met, Ranma. I trust the family is doing well?

Kurei sneered at Ranma as he said it, causing him to narrow his eyes slightly. It was fixed, however, when Ranma started to smile once again.

Ranma : They are doing great. You should see little Luna, she's turned into quite the powerful sorceress. Unlike your late wife, she could hold the negative energy that consumed most.

Kurei growled slightly at Ranma before starting to move forward, his fist balled and attempting to punch Ranma. However before he could get remotely close, Ranma was already in front of him and throwing him against the wall, his hand clamped around Kurei's neck.

Ranma : Don't mess with me Kurei. You don't know the beginning of power,.... you've just tasted the tip of the iceberg when it comes to me.

Kurei smirked at Ranma before he started to glow as purple flames started to wave off of his body. 

Kurei : Prepare to be burned alive Ranma,.... I'll tell your family you died an honorable death.

The flames picked up in intensity as the ground scorched, and started to spew lava high into the air. After a few seconds, Kurei felt the grip on his neck vanish, only to be replaced by flaring pain in his stomach. Keeling over, Kurei wrapped his arms around his waist and looked up to see the form of Ranma stepping from the flames.

Ranma : This is pathetic,..... and here I thought you would be stronger than Saffron. Pity that you can't stay around for my daughters birthdays though, they love people who do tricks with fire.

Kurei gritted his teeth as the flame's intensity increased, causing the flame to morph into a humanoid looking woman with flaming wings expanding from her backside. The flames started to change color from a light purple, to a dark and ominous black as Ranma started to scream in agony.

Kurei : Don't look down on me Ranma. I'm tougher than you remember. Besides, do you honestly think yourself more powerful than the elders?

The screaming that Ranma was doing, stopped suddenly and was replaced with a low and gruff laughing sound.

Ranma : Still Kurei,.... you still think your better than everyone,.... It's time you learned your place.

The flames around Kurei, was suddenly blew out as Ranma screamed out in concentration, a bright white light surrounding him. The ground started to shake as the walls cracked, causing some of the ceiling to fall to the ground. 

Ranma : It's time you learn what power is.

Screaming again, Ranma's power burst into existence as it destroyed the surrounding building, in attempts to find a place to exist. Kurei looked down in shock as the ground fell out from underneath him, causing him to fall to the ground. Shaking his head in dismay, Kurei looked around for any site of Ranma, but failed in finding any. Hearing the screams of Ranma, Kurei looked up and went wide eyed as he saw a glowing Ranma, floating on nothing.

Kurei : W-What are you?!?!

Ranma : I am the omega, and the alpha.

Ranma snickered slightly before bursting out laughing at the look on Kurei's face. 

Ranma : Just kidding. I'm a high level angel, bent on saving my family. But I wouldn't expect you to understand any of this, especially when you killed your only family that loved you.

Kurei : You know nothing about that! They hated me! They despised my very existence! They wanted me dead in the worse way, that I had to kill them!

Ranma : Heh,... you think your the only one who has had that kind of trouble? My father tried to sell me off to feed his own stomach. He's a dishonorable bastard who deserves to die. But not by my hands Damnit. I don't have the right to kill anyone,.... they can only kill themselves by there actions.

Kurei : That is your own doing Ranma! You had the power to leave, you had the right, the time, and even the place put into the hand! I HAD NOTHING!

Ranma's face calmed slightly as he looked down at Kurei, before he stopped powering up and slowly lowered to the ground. Once his feet were safely on the surface, Ranma walked over to Kurei and slapped him hard across the face.

Ranma : You are the one living the life of a prince. You are the one who was sitting here plotting against a little girl and her friends, just for immortality. You know as well as I do, that we can't die. Why are you after the girl then?

Kurei : My,.... father,... wants immortality. He says that's all I'm good for,.... is to be an errand boy for him.

Ranma : Heh,... he's far from right y'know. You have talents that could serve as his undoing if only you had the power to separate yourself. Stop looking at what might happen, and start looking at what you could make happen.

Kurei looked at Ranma in surprise, and blinked when a hand came out to shake his own.

Ranma : Come with me Kurei,...... Start over.

Kurei : R-Ranma,....

Kurei reached toward and took Ranma's hand tightly in his own before grinning.

Kurei : Your so gullible. You never change do you?

Kurei's powers flared into existence once again, causing Ranma to scream out in agony as the flames raped his body with intensity.

Kurei : Always such a weakling,.... a weakling with the power of gods. Why is it that you can never kill Ranma? Is it because it's against your principals? Or is it because your afraid of the results?

Ranma's screaming ceased suddenly before the flames were once again extinguished by Ranma's power.

Ranma : Neither Kurei,.... I've learned something far more valuable than you could ever grasp. Especially if killing and getting revenge is all you think about.

Kurei : That's far from true Ranma,.... I never once acted on revenge!

Ranma : Oh really? Then I guess your not trying to get the girl and her immortality, just because a certain dragon god stopped your ascension in the past?

Kurei flinched slightly, making Ranma smirk as he figured he was right.

Kurei : N-No! Why the hell would I want to stop that scaly bastard? What he does is of no concern to me!

Ranma : Alright then,.... still,.... I find it odd how the girl is connected with the dragon wielder. Especially if it's of no concern. All well, for all I know you could be looking for a cheap fling.

Kurei blushed slightly before backing away from Ranma, fear dead set in his eyes.

Kurei : Me an Recca? What kinda perverted old man are you?!?!

Ranma blinked at Kurei before breaking out laughing. Footsteps were then heard as a group of men and women came running up to the battle scene.

Recca : W-What happened here?!?!

Recca looked around at the destroyed castle, then his eyes locked with Kurei's. He almost fell down in a dead sweat when he noticed Kurei's blush get worse.

Ranma : HAHA, this is too funny! Kurei, do you really want,....

Kurei : SHUT UP RANMA! You guys stay out of this! It has nothing to do with you! Prepare to die Ranma!

Kurei raised his fist high into the air before shattering the bracelets that suppressed his power. Flames burst from the Earth and surrounded Kurei, taking the form of a giant woman with wings. Ranma sighed as he looked up at the woman, and nodded his head slightly. 

Ranma : So,.... we meet again. Why does it always have to be me against you? 

The flame woman looked at Ranma, hatred in her searing eyes. 

Kurei : You know, Kurenai? How is that possible. I've never seen you around her before. 

Ranma : Let's just say,.... we've met before, in another time. You know how that one goes. 

Kurei : Y-You mean,... she was an immortal?!? 

Ranma : Yea,... didn't she tell you herself? 

Kurenai growled slightly before blazing blue and soaring down toward Ranma. 

Kurenai : Die Ranma! 

Recca : K-Kurenai can speak?!?! 

Ranma : Yes she can. She isn't just a flame you know. She is the reincarnation of the goddess Ares. The previous god of war before me and my friend destroyed most of heaven. She was then killed because she failed to protect her side of heaven. Which was, ironically, the way we snuck in through. 

Ranma effortlessly dodged a splash of flames as Kurenai flapped her wings in his direction. She sighed before turning away from Ranma and looking at Kurei. 

Kurenai : Although I can't truly hate you Ranma, I must side with my master. You must die before you hurt any more people! 

Ranma started laughing out loud, his hands going to his side as he gripped them tightly. 

Ranma : Y-You think I'm the enemy! That's hilarious! 

Kurenai : You know you are Ranma! Quit trying to hide it! 

Ranma : I'm only the enemy when someone threatens my family like your precious master has done. For that, I will become the devil himself if need be, but I won't stand idly by. I ripped a hole in the space time continuum just to protect this little lady. You know the extent I will go to protect someone I love. 

Kurenai : You didn't do it to protect me! 

Kurenai turned around toward Ranma, tears running from her eyes and turning to steam instantly. She sped forward at high speeds, and reared her hand back to strike Ranma. Seeing her face, Ranma sighed and closed his eyes, waiting for the hit to come. He felt the heat, and opened his eyes only to see Kurenai's hand inches from his face, and her tears still pouring out. 

Kurenai : Why didn't you protect me,.... You said we'd always be together! 

Ranma : Kurenai,.... You know what I had to do. You know why I did it. You even agreed with my methods,.... why can't you understand this? 

Kurenai : B-Because,.... I-I don't want to! I want the old Ranma back,... the one who loved me and not that tramp Setsuna! 

Kurei watched the entire thing unfold, and unknowingly to him, tears started to trek down his face. 

Kurei : K-Kurenai? A-Are you seriously in love with Ranma? 

Kurenai's eyes widened before she hesitantly turned around and saw the look on Kurei's face. One she recognized easily as sadness and betrayal. 

Kurenai : K-Kurei-sama,..... You wouldn't understand the suffering I've gone through because of Ranma. That is why I teamed with you and became your flame. But with today's encounter,... I finally came to the conclusion that I can't hate Ranma. I still love him. That is why I no longer can be your flame,.... I'm sorry. 

The flames burst into a bright white light that illuminated the area. Most of the people present covered their eyes to shadow the light, and only looked when it was dimmed low enough for them to see. Recca's eyes bugged out when a beautiful naked woman stepped from Kurei's flames and wrapped her arms around Ranma. 

Ranma : Who would have thought,...... that I would meet two of my daughters in a place like this. Kurei, for this, I thank you. 

His eyes then swiveled over to Recca and Fuko, and softened. 

Ranma : Fuko,.... I guess I won't be able to change your mind,... but if you should change your mind. Just wish that you knew your real parents. I will come as fast as possible. Until then, please watch over her Recca-san. 

Ranma and Kurenai then vanished in a vortex of black and white energy, which sent a slight shockwave out and knocked Kurei to the ground. Recca nodded his head slightly before he tore his eyes off of the naked Kurenai and looked over the crying Fuko. 

Recca : Why are you crying Fuko,... you should be happy. Kurei's no longer a threat, and we don't have to fight anymore. Plus that wacko who thinks he's your father's gone now. 

Fuko : I-I don't know why I'm crying Recca,.... it just feels so terrible. It feels as though my hearts been ripped out when I saw him leave. It felt like when my parents died. 

Fuko's tears then reenforced with intensity as she thrust her head against Recca's chest. 

Recca : There there Fuko,... it'll be alright. 

Recca then looked to the skies and sighed. 

Recca *thinking* : You better not have hurt her Ranma,... I swear to god I will kill you if you did. 

--- In the present timeline --- 

Ranma and Kurenai appeared miles above the ground, as Ranma's crimson wings burst from his backside, slowing their decent instantly. 

Kurenai : Dad,.... it seems strange to call you that still. 

Ranma : Then call me Ranma. 

Kurenai giggled slightly, which she then smiled. 

Kurenai : It'd feel even weirder calling you that! 

Ranma smiled when he saw her face break into smiles with her giggling. He then sped off in the direction of their home, laughing all the way. 

TO BE CONTINUED___________ 

_**OMAKE!!!**_

Kurei sat in the middle of the field and growled as he looked at his hands. 

Kurei : Damnit! Appear flame! 

He sweat dropped slightly when nothing happened, then growled again. 

Kurei : Flame on! Give me the Flame! Flamer power! F*$@ing Flame! 

He started to breath hard as nothing happened, his voice being strained to it's full extent. He then hesitantly looked behind him and noticed everyone staring at him. 

Kurei : What are you staring at! 

He then ran away from the road, where the people were sweat dropping. One person in particular was laughing his ass off in the back. 

SSJ Guyver : What an IDIOT! 

The laughter came to a halt when the sweat dropping people turned toward him, and their sweat drops becoming more prominent. 

SSJ Guyver : Uhh,.... Wait a minute, I didn't write that! 

Kurei : THAT'S PAYBACK! 

SSJ Guyver : Get away from my computer you flame retardant bastard! 


	10. Angelic Ranma, Chapter 8A

**Disclaimer : I do not own Ranma½, Flame of Recca, Maburaho, Pita Ten, Ah! My Goddess, Tenchi Muyo, Sailormoon, or any other anime characters used in this story, and no way even pretend that I do.**

**check out my website for more updates**

****

** - American  
" " - Japanese**

**++++ = Flashback  
-------- = Change in Time  
***** = Another place**

************** Angelic Ranma ***************

Ranma's eyes glanced through the room, a smile on his face as he took in all the people that were sitting at the table. His eyes showed a caring and loving look in them as they spotted Setsuna across the room.

Ranma : Well,.... it seems that almost all the family is here now,... We're only missing two people, and I'm not going to bother the last member of our family until I absolutely have to. It's almost his final days, and I want him to enjoy his life as long as he can

Belldandy entered the room, a tray of food in her hands 

Belldandy : Mwa,... that's so kind of you father. I'm sure Kazuki would love you for your choice

She then set the food on the table and took her seat next to Kurenai, and gave everyone a smile

Belldandy : All that's left is for Fuko to join us, and we'd have a complete family again.

She smiled even wider as she noticed Ranma and Setsuna staring lovingly at each other 

Kurenai : I can't wait,... it will be so much fun having a family again.

Breaking his chopsticks, Ranma smiles at his daughters and wife before picking up a nearby bowl

Ranma : Well,.... don't get your hopes up yet. Remember Kazuki's condition. We have to keep an eye on him to make sure he doesn't destroy himself. He was the only one of our family that I let keep his full powers, unfortunately the mortal shell can't hold that much power. That's why I made this type of counter to ensure we'd know how many uses of magic he has left before disappearing

Ranma smiled when he put the clock on the table. Looking at the clock, Setsuna cleared her throat and got the attention of the laughing Ranma 

Setsuna : Umm,.... is that clock counting up? What's his limit?

Blinking slightly, Ranma looked from Setsuna down to the cloak and gasped 

Ranma : Shit! This was designated to count down the amount of magic he has left to use!

Before anything else was said, Ranma disappeared into thin air, leaving tendrils of silver light behind.

--- Maburaho timeline, Akai's station ---

Rin and Kuriko sat and watched silently as Kazuki started glow with a bright light power, lightning starting to strike various places around the school. They were forced to shield their eyes when the light illuminated the room with ultraviolet light. Once the light died down, they smiled when they saw Kazuki holding onto Yuuna's hand, her coughing ceasing to nothing. Then suddenly, the sky became dark again as she started to cough violently. Kazuki, being the person he is, grabbed the pendant he received from Yuuna as a gift, and started to glow a majestic white. Looking up from her balled fist, Yuuna quickly reached out for Kazuki.

Yuuna : No!

Kazuki looked down at Yuuna and smiled gently, dropping the necklace to the ground as his body started to dissolve

Kazuki : I'm sorry I can't keep our promise

With that said, he closed his eyes and glowed brighter, before it suddenly died down and he slumping against the bed unconscious. Yuuna looked down at the sleeping form of Kazuki and blinked slightly 

Yuuna : H-How,..... he's still here

Ranma : Ah,... that would be my doing.

Yuuna looked up from the unconscious form of Kazuki and noticed Ranma standing in front of the window.

Ranma : Before we get down to pleasantries. I think I should fix your little problem here.

Ranma glowed white and red as energies mixed into his hand. He smiled gently at Yuuna before putting his hand on her forehead. Rin and Kuriko were once again forced to shield their eyes as the light blinded anything looking at them. Ranma smirked when he saw the numbers on the back of the bed go flipping by at impossible speeds as they steadily increased. They finally came to a stop when they reached in the high millions and Ranma let loose of his magical essence. 

Ranma : Now,... my name is Ranma, Ranma Saotome. Who might you beautiful ladies be?

Yuuna : My name is Yuuna, Yuuna Miyama

Rin : My name is Rin, Rin Kamishiro

Kuriko : You can call me Kuriko, Kuriko Kazetsubaki.

After the greetings, Yuuna looked down into her lap again and brushed a strand of hair out of Kazuki's sleeping face.

Yuuna : This is Kazuki, Kazuki Shikimori. He always thinks of others,.... never himself.

Ranma : Well,.... your right about one thing. He only thinks about others.

Rin : what are you talking about? Are you trying to say that his name isn't Kazuki Shikimori?

Rin pulled her sword out of the sheathe and narrowed her eyes at Ranma. Seeing the hostile action, Kuriko's hand flashed as she pulled wards out of mid-air and started to glow with magic.

Kuriko : We won't let you hurt Kazuki-san!

Ranma smiled at the girls before nodding his head.

Ranma : Well, that's good to know. However, I'm not here to hurt him. In fact, I'm here to save him.

Akai : Well well, I thought that the sky clearing out was kind of weird. How are you doing Ranma-sama?

Ranma turned toward the door and smiled at the doctor before bowing politely.

Ranma : Well, if it isn't Haruaki Akai,.... how the hell are you doing old man?

The two men neared each other and gripped into a tight hug before releasing, and shaking hands.

Ranma : It's been a while.

Akai : It has, hasn't it? It's been at least a hundred years since you last paid Kazuki a visit. What's been keeping you?

Ranma : Well,... I've been kinda busy. I've restored all but two people's memories.

Akai : In your family? Wow, that must've taken forever!

Giving a smirk, Ranma shrugged his shoulder.

Ranma : It was fun though. However, I came to take back my son. I'm sorry for the sudden request, but we need to restore his powers.

Akai : I understand, don't worry yourself over it. So, how should we do this? I mean, we're going to have to clean everyone's memories of his doings. You know how much chaos this boy has created since he first started here?

Ranma : Heh, I guess they found out about his divine origins huh?

Rin : D-Divine origins?!?

Kuriko : You mean that Kazuki has THOSE kind of genes?!?

Ranma : Uhh,.... well, I am an angel. With power that rivals that of even Kami himself.

Kuriko turned toward where Kazuki was laying and ran to his side, her hands trying to unbutton his pants.

Ranma : What the hell do you think your doing!

Akai : This is one of those chaotic moments I was talking about Ranma-sama. It seems these two girls (waves toward Rin and Kuriko) have been fighting each other for the rights to Kazuki's seed.

Ranma turned from the girls and looked at the smirking teacher with a bewildered look in his eyes.

Ranma : And you let them?!? What the hell did I grant you immortality for if you weren't going to look after my son!

Akai : Since you don't know, I will let the scenes fold out and await your apology.

Ranma glared at Akai, then turned toward where he sensed a magical build up and smiled when he saw Yuuna standing beside Kazuki, protectively.

Ranma : ah,...... umm,.... s-sorry about jumping to conclusions Akai-san.

Akai : It's no problem Ranma-sama. Afterall, you are the one person who doesn't know anything about his son.

Ranma looked at Akai, a shocked look on his face. One which turned quickly into anger, not at Akai, but at himself.

Ranma : Y-Your right,... I can't just walk into his life and ask him to give it all up. What should I do?

Akai looked at the girls as they fought over the unconscious Kazuki's body. He sighed before looking over at Ranma.

Akai : There's nothing I can tell you that will help Ranma-sama. This decision is yours, and your alone. Of course, if you were to ask your son what he would think about it. I'm sure that it wouldn't hurt any.

Ranma smiled at Akai before turning toward the three girls as they fought over his son.

Ranma : Scary,.... I can see myself in Kazuki's position easily. This was frequent in this lifetime. I also know that he doesn't like the situation at all.

Ranma calmly walked over to the three and plucked Kazuki from their grips before dropping him on the floor.

Yuuna : What did you do that for?! What did Kazuki ever do to you!

As Ranma started to grow red and white, Yuuna threw herself in between Ranma and Kazuki.

Yuuna : I won't let you hurt him!

Yuuna looked over at Rin and Kuriko, only to see them staring at Ranma in fear. It turns out she was the only one who wanted to protect Kazuki from this new power.

Ranma : Step aside please,... I'm not here to hurt him. You should know that from the beginning since I helped you.

Yuuna : I don't know what your going to do. I won't just hand him over to you!

Ranma : Aren't you listening? I'm going to make sure he never turns to ashes. I'm going to force his ascension. So please, step aside.

Seeing that the girl wasn't moving, Ranma waved his hand through the air casually, sending Yuuna sprawling to the other side of the room and knocking her unconscious. Ranma sighed and started to glow again as his crimson wings expanded from his backside and covered both him and his son in darkness. Light was bursting through the feathers as Ranma's energy circled around the room and danced across Kazuki's body. After a few moments, Ranma's wings came back and rested against his shoulders as he calmed his breathing slightly. He then leaned down and smacked Kazuki's cheek hard, causing the boy to spring to attention.

Kazuki : W-What the hell. What was that about!

He rubbed his throbbing cheek slightly before blinking as he regained his vision. He then remembered something and jumped to his feet, frantically looking around the room until his eyes rested on the unmoving form of Yuuna.

Kazuki : Y-Yuuna! No!

As he neared the down body, his hands started to tremble slightly before he reached out an carressed her cheek. Once he felt the warmth, his eyes teared up and he screamed out in agony. Energy burst into existence around him as wings of gold expanded from his back. His pupils vanished in the sea of white as he turned toward Ranma.

Kazuki : You! YOU STOPPED ME!

Ranma : ,....... huh?,......

Ranma jumped to the side as a ball of pure energy barely missed him. He then turned toward Kazuki and blinked as his figure grew a little taller, and his hair length now reached his waist. Kazuki growled before bursting forward and slamming into Ranma, his hand clenched around his fathers throat tightly.

Kazuki : BECAUSE OF YOU SHE'S DEAD! BECAUSE YOU STOPPED ME! SHE HAD NO REASON TO DIE! 

Kazuki's free hand glowed with golden power before he slammed it into Ranma's midsection, effectively doubling Ranma over in pain. The energy then lanced out and grew as it's power doubled. Ranma had a feeling of dread as he free fell from the sky.

Ranma : Damn,.... that kid,..... when'd he get so strong!?

When he righted himself, his feeling was justified when he saw a beam of power heading toward him. Ranma blinked before it struck him and slammed him into the ground.

Ranma : God damnit! THAT HURT!

Ranma walked out of the crater and stared at his son as he lowered down to the ground, and glared demonically at Ranma.

TO BE CONTINUED___________

hehe,... I'm a stinky.

_**OMAKE!!!!**_

Belldandy : Oh my,.... is Kazuki really fighting father?

SSJ Guyver : It looks like it,....

Belldandy : What'd dad do that was so bad? He only wanted his family back.

SSJ Guyver : Well,.. you have to look at it from Kazuki's eyes.

Kazuki : Yea,... I didn't know what happened before. It looked like he was the reason that Yuuna died.

SSJ Guyver : Huh? Yuuna didn't die,....

Kazuki : W-What do you mean?

SSJ Guyver : she was just knocked unconscious by Ranma.

Kazuki : Oh really? *laughs nervously* S-Sorry dad.

Ranma growled at Kazuki before his wings burst from his backside and started toward the younger boy.

Ranma : YOU ARE SO GROUNDED!

Ranma picked Kazuki up by the neck and then slammed him into the ground, creating a crater.

Setsuna : Ranma! DON'T TREAT OUR SON LIKE THAT! DEAD SCREAM!

The energy barreled into Ranma, causing him to get thrown through the wall.

SSJ Guyver : Wow,..... Angelic Ranma, the Jerry Spring saga. Next time, families that want to kill each other, and the author that writes it.


	11. Angelic Ranma, Chapter 8B

**Disclaimer : I do not own Ranma½, Flame of Recca, Maburaho, Pita Ten, Ah! My Goddess, Tenchi Muyo, Sailormoon, or any other anime characters used in this story, and no way even pretend that I do.**

**check out my web site for more **

** - American  
" " - Japanese**

** Flashback  
-------- Change in Time  
Another place**

** Angelic Ranma **

Yuuna woke up and looked around, her eyes still a bit blurry from her tiring time of being unconscious.

Yuuna : Ugh,... what hit me?

Akai : Yuuna-chan. I need you to do me a favor.

Yuuna looks up and smiles when she sees Akai in front of her.

Yuuna : Sure Akai-sensei. What can I do for you?

Akai : I need for you to call out to Kazuki. You see,... he's.....

Meanwhile, Ranma and Kazuki were filling the nighttime skies with energy blasts and streaks of gold and red as they blasted past each other at near impossible speeds. Kazuki pulled back his arm and charged a ball of lightning in his hand before growling at Ranma.

Kazuki : This is where you die! Burn and Fry!

Not even giving a second thought to the power of the blast, or that he was using his magic freely. After a moment of charging, he thrust his hand forward as the sky filled with lightning bolts that rained down on the world.

Ranma : Silence wall!

A barrier of purple surrounded the area where Ranma was standing as the bolts of lightning struck the shield. Once the attack ceased, Ranma let the shield down and looked at the damage around him and whistled slightly.

Ranma : Wow,... it seems I did your ascension correctly,... now the question is how to get you to stop your attacks without hurting you.

Ranma sighed and looked up toward the sky again, before his eyes widened when he noticed Kazuki descending at an increasing pace. Quickly jumping to the side as Kazuki slammed into the ground, Ranma fell to the ground as the world shook from the impact. Shaking his head to get rid of the blurry vision he was experiencing, Ranma then jumped into the sky as he ascended to over a mile from the surface. He looked down at the ground as he looked out for his son and his increasingly powerful blasts. His eyes widened and he whirled around, only to see Kazuki's fist as it slammed into his face.

Ranma falling toward the ground : Shit,.... this kid,.... I forgot that he was once known as the most powerful warrior beside me. Damn gaining a huge smile this kid is good!

Ranma's smile increased as he flipped around, his wings expanding outward and stopping in mid-air. Kazuki was nearing Ranma with a charged fist, when Ranma flipped over him and gripped his wings. They fell toward the ground at breakneck speeds, and as they neared the ground, Ranma jumped off of him and expanded his wings out. Slamming into the ground, a crater around a half mile wide appeared with Kazuki in the center of it. Ranma lowered himself down to the ground and stared at the crater, a satisfactory smile on his face as Kazuki started to stand up once again. Seconds passed by before Kazuki burst from the crater, and sped toward Ranma. Unfortunately, Yuuna jumped in front of Ranma with her arms spread wide.

Yuuna : Kazuki! Don't hurt him!

Kazuki neared Yuuna, his fist inches from her face, and stopped. His soulless eyes staring at her as the pupils slowly faded into view.

Kazuki : Y-Yuuna?

Yuuna's tears started to fall as she ran forward and wrapped her arms around Kazuki.

Kazuki : H-How?

Ranma : I tried to tell you that I didn't kill her! Sheesh,.. kid's nowadays.

Kazuki's eyes went wide as he separated from Yuuna, and bowed in front of Ranma.

Kazuki : I-I can't apologize enough,.... I-I'm so sorry

Ranma : Hey don't worry about it. Besides, it's partially my fault. I didn't mean to move her that hard.

Yuuna shaking her head : It's no problem. Especially for what you did to Kazuki and I

Kazuki : oh yea,... what happened?

Ranma : I stopped you from using your last magic, and I restored hers back into her soul. You are both fine for a while. Also, I restored Kazuki to his former power.

Kazuki : former power? What are you talking about?

Ranma : damn,.. the ascension went perfectly,... but he doesn't remember anything. So much for not screwing up.

Kazuki : ascension? What are you talking about?

Ranma : Well Kazuki,.... you aren't really Kazuki, easily put.

Kazuki : N-Not Kazuki?

Yuuna : What do you mean he's not Kazuki! I've been with him since he was a kid.

Ranma : Well,... he is Kazuki,... but,.... Aw damn this is so confusing. Let's just say your a reincarnation of a past warrior. To be put blatantly, my son.

Kazuki : your son? Then,... what do you mean ascension?

Ranma smiles mysteriously before the crimson wings burst from his backside and started flapping slightly as he hovered above ground.

Ranma : We are an unusual family.

Kazuki : Y-Your,........ what are you?

Ranma blinked before falling to the ground painfully. Sighing, he gets back up and glares slightly at Kazuki.

Ranma : We are a family of demonic, angelic, and priestess from the far past. Dating as far back as 1173 MK.

Yuuna : Do you mean that Kazuki,.... is a demon?!?

Yuuna slowly backed away from Kazuki, fear dead set in her eyes. Ranma started laughing as he grabbed his sides, refusing to let go.

Ranma : No no no,... he's not a demon. He's actually part angel part priest. But foremost, he was a guard to his mother in the silver millennium.

Kazuki : Guard to my,... mother?

Ranma : Right,.... your mother is Sailor Pluto of the Sailor Senshi.

Yuuna : Sailor who? What are you talking about?

A flash of energy surrounded an area beside Ranma as a group of girls in short skirts appeared. They took turns posing and all glared at Ranma, Kazuki and Yuuna.

Moon : I won't let you evil doers take over the world. In the name of the moon (insert corny dance here), I will punish you!

Mars : Mars will let you feel the flame of judgment, I am Sailor Mars!

Ranma started forward to talk to the Sailor senshi, but they jumped away from him and glared.

Mars : MARS FLAME SNIPER!

She pulled her hands back as flamed appeared, and shot it like a bow.

Ranma : god,... even in different timelines you all jump to conclusions. Silence wall!

The barrier erected around Ranma, Kazuki and Yuuna as the sailor scouts stared at him like he's become the devil himself.

Ranma : My name is Ranma, formerly Kai Silverbane of the Silver Millennium!

Everyone's eyes went wide with the implications as the outers appeared in a small flash of energy. Uranus, not being there before, jumped at Ranma with her space sword at the ready.

Uranus : Die demon!

Ranma blinked as she got closer, then side stepped when she swung downward. Staring at the empty place she just attacked, Uranus looked up only to see Ranma's foot inches from her face as it slammed into her. Uranus was sent tumbling back until she became imbedded in the school walls.

Ranma : Bitch,....

Pluto : That wasn't very nice,... Kai.

Ranma : I know what she did to Hotaru,.... She's lucky she only got that much.

Pluto : So you do know,.... I feared for her when she did all this.

Ranma : I know,.... But you didn't stop it

Pluto : I couldn't,..... I can't directly interfere in something that shifts the timelines.

Ranma : Yes, you can, and you have before. Look at Chibi Usa.... she's from the future and you brought her back where she was never born. I'd say that directly interferes in a timeline.

Pluto said nothing as she stared at Ranma, tears coming to her eyes.

Pluto : You don't know,.... YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT I'VE GONE THROUGH!

The scouts turned at stared at Pluto, shocked as the tears started pouring out of her eyes.

Ranma : I know exactly what you've gone through...

Ranma's visage changed from an angry one, into a surreal calm and sad one as his eyes tear 'd up.

Ranma : I know about the fall of the Moon Kingdom,.... I know of the death of queen Serenity,... and I know all about the scouts and their current lives.

Ranma's emotions steeled when he looked up at the scouts, his eyes becoming harder by the second

Ranma : But that doesn't allow you to just blame me. It wasn't my influence that got the kingdom destroyed

Pluto : Your right! BECAUSE YOU RAN AWAY!

Ranma : I DID NO SUCH THING! I WAS ORDERED BY THE QUEEN TO STAND DOWN,...... she didn't want me to see you all destroyed,..... she claims I would have destroyed the fabric of the universe trying to save you....

Ranma sighs as he calms down slightly, before turning his back on the Sailor Scouts.

Ranma : But I don't expect you to understand. Come Kazuki,.... we leave tonight

Kazuki : L-Leave? What are you talking about? Who are you for that matter?

Ranma : Shit,... you mean your memories haven't returned still? My current name is Ranma Saotome

Kazuki : My,... father?

Ranma : exactly,... but,.... um...

Ranma blinks slightly before sitting down on the ground, his legs folding under him.

Ranma : Damn,... how can I explain this without confusing everyone here. I guess, to be exact, I was his father before I sent him forward in time to protect him. There he became a part of society without remembering anything of the past, which I made sure of myself, and did a damn good job.

Kazuki stared at Ranma before he took a hesitant step back and turned to run. He found himself stopped though when Yuuna's hand gripped his wrist.

Kazuki : Yuuna! We have to get away from him! He's psycho!

Yuuna : Kazuki-san,.... he is your father. Akai-sensei told me all about it. It seems that your family was all born in this Silver Millennium and before it was destroyed Ranma-sama sent you forward in time in order to protect you all.

Kazuki : And you believe this?!?!

Yuuna : Look in his eyes,.... he's suffered a great deal being alive for multiple centuries, watching others grow old and die around him. He has never known a touch of another human being who could understand what he's been through. Besides,... you owe him as much to listen since he restored your magic.

Kazuki : I-I guess,..... but I refuse to leave.

Ranma : I figured as much. If you want to stay, there's nothing I can do about it. I mean,... I understand if you don't want to come back. I know it's hard to have someone claim they are your father, after years of remembering nothing. I was like that too, once. Anyway's, I'll leave you the coordinates to come home when you feel like it, just come home and visit sometimes okay? Your mother is worried about you.

Taking a step forward, Ranma placed his hand on Kazuki's forehead as it started to glow, knowledge assaulting Kazuki's mind. Screaming in pain, Ranma removed his hand and watched with mild interest as Kazuki fell to the ground, panting.

Ranma : well,.... I guess this is good bye then.

Akai : Ranma,... why don't you stay for a week. We could use you as a influence in the school, and it would give you some time to get to know your son, and the person he's become.

Turning toward the voice, Ranma smiled when he saw Akai.

Ranma : I don't see anything wrong with that, but only it Kazuki and Yuuna don't mind.

Seeing them shake their heads, Ranma's grin widens before he takes them and hugs them tightly.

Ranma : Wow, thanks. I guess we're going to spend a lot of time together this week, huh?

Kazuki : muttering oh great,... a crazy father chasing me as well as those three.

Ranma : what three?

Kazuki : blushing u-uh,... huh?

Yuuna turns toward Kazuki and blinks when she sees his blush, before laughing slightly.

Yuuna : I think he means me, Rin and Kuriko. You see,.... blushes Rin and Kuriko are after him for his 'genes'

Ranma : Huh? Why are you after his jeans?

Yuuna : blushing harder N-not his pants,.... rather,... what's,... Blushes harder inside,.. them

Ranma looked at Yuuna for a second, believing that she was joking, but once seeing the blush, he started to snicker, and second later he nearly fell to the ground laughing

Ranma : You mean your after his seed?

Rin, who was quiet to this point, looked at Ranma as her cheeks filled with a rose colored hue.

Rin : Y-Yes,... that is correct

Grinning like the devil, Ranma nudged Kazuki in the shoulder

Ranma : Like father like son as they say. Kind of reminds me of my days with Genma. I too was engaged to over three women at one point in my life. I never wanted it, and wished that I could get out of it every day. Is this how you feel?

Kazuki looked up in shock, looking at his 'father' before looking at each of the girls individually

Kazuki : W-Well,..... I don't know about that.

Ranma : I will tell you this though. somber's up There is no way out of this without hurting someone's feelings.

Seeing Kazuki's face become a shocked look, and then sadness take it's hold, Ranma patted him on the back.

Ranma : Seems as though you've made up your mind already, you just don't want to admit it because you like the attention.

Kazuki's head shot up and looked at Ranma in shock, his eyes tearing up slightly.

Kazuki : T-That's,....... that's right

All around them girls gasped as Kazuki basically claimed he was stringing them along.

Ranma : My guess is that it was because of your childhood.

Kazuki : T-That's right as well..... Because I was the only person in our school that could use their magic eight times, I was picked on. Others could use their magic almost indefinitely. But I was always picked on by the boys.. and the girls never gave me the time of day.

Ranma : So when they found about how potent those eight magical spells could be, they wanted you for your Gene's, right?

Kazuki nodded as he looked at the ground ashamed, as Ranma started to laugh out loud again.

Ranma : Damn,... it really is like father like son. I grew up much like that, except instead of magic, it was homes. I was envious of those who had a stable home, always a roof over their heads. I never had it, until I met the Tendo's. But even then, it wasn't home. I know exactly how you feel, but you have to grow up.

Ranma's eyes downcast slightly as he recalls his past with Akane.

Ranma : Or you will get hurt,.... bad. You might even do something you regret,.... under his breath like kill.

Kazuki looked at Ranma and noticed how sad he had become, before he turned and looked at the girls around him, a decisive look on his face.

Kazuki : Then,... if I have to choose.....

To Be Continued

**OMAKE**!!!

Kazuki : W-Whoa! You can't do that!

SSJ Guyver : God,... what are you yelling about now?

Kazuki : You can't just end it like that! Who do I choose?

SSJ Guyver : Jesus,... you don't even know who you want to spend your life with?!!? What a child..

Kazuki : N-No,....... TELL ME!

SSJ Guyver : you really wanna know?

Kazuki : OF COURSE!

SSJ Guyver : Then wait, because I'm not telling raspberry

Kazuki : SSJ Guyver I hate you!

Ranma : You tell him SSJ,.... now,... what's this about Akane, am I getting a flashback chapter?

SSJ Guyver : Hell no!

Ranma : WHAT!?! Why not!?!

SSJ Guyver : know how long that would take to make?

Ranma : Who cares, make it!

SSJ Guyver : hmm,.... ermm,.... NO!

Ranma : SSJ you bastard!

SSJ Guyver : hahahaha, dance my puppets


	12. Angelic Ranma, Chapter 8C

**Disclaimer : I do not own Ranma½, Flame of Recca, Maburaho, Pita Ten, Ah! My Goddess, Tenchi Muyo, Sailormoon, or any other anime characters used in this story, and no way even pretend that I do.**

**check out my web site for more **

** - American  
" " - Japanese**

** Flashback  
-------- Change in Time  
Another place**

** Angelic Ranma **

Ranma chuckled at Kazuki as they walked through the halls, all the girls staring at him lovingly "Hey playboy, they love ya"

Blushing a deep red, Kazuki shot Ranma a glare before sighing "Damnit old man, I wish you would have told me about how I changed!" Ranma looked at him for a moment, seeing he indeed changed. He grew a good foot and a half, gained red tinted hair, and his muscles were becoming more and more defined as time passed "God, I feel like i'm beeing undressed"

Laughing hard, Ranma caught up with his son as the women passed by, sending blushing glances at the two "Come on. Live it up while you can. Your going to hear a lot of flak today once I tell the class what happened."

Stopping in the hall, Kazuki turned and blinked "Flak? What do you mean?"

Blinking for a second, Ranma leaned against the wall and put his arms behind his back "Well think about it. Up to last night you were only able to use your magic eight times. Now you have a undefined number. Then there's your appearance, you used to be a meak boy right?" Seeing Kazuki nod, Ranma closed his eyes "Well, it's going to give you a lot of attention, and the men will hate that."

Seeing his father's 'aura' change, Kazuki sighed and looked down "I guess you would know, huh." Kazuki heard Ranma chuckle, before he started laughing himself "All well, it's bound to happen anyways"

Ranma pushed off of the wall, and walked over to his son, putting his hand on his shoulder "Come on. Cheer up, besides, it's not like it won't be fun for the days to come!" Seeing his sons confused glance, Ranma grinned like the bird that ate the cannery "I'm gonna accept engagement offers for you. I'm gonna parade you around and make the women want you more and more" Kazuki's eyes went wide with every word, as he started to blush a deep dark red "Or not" Ranma laughed and walked ahead of his son, leaving him to blink before falling to the ground in confusion.

Pulling himself up, Kazuki ran over to Ranma and frowned "Gee thanks old man, your gonna love this aren't you?" He didn't have to be looking at Ranma to know that he was grinning and nodding. He sighed as he stopped "We're here dad." Ranma stopped and looked at him, standing in front of a door that seemed to be glowing with wards.

Raising an eyebrow, Ranma walked to the door and touched it gingerly as he felt the magic flow "Hmm,.... seems to be a pressure gate" Seeing Kazuki blink, Ranma pointed at the door "Do your friends play jokes on you?" Kazuki sighed again and nodded once more "Hmm,... here, open this for me would ya?" Ranma took a step back and smiled innocently at Kazuki, causing him to become suspicious. About to say something Ranma frowned "Hurry up already, we're going to be late" Kazuki shook his head before walking over and sliding it open with ease, causing Ranma to start laughing out loud.

Inside the classroom, Nakamura was snickering with his friends as he put the wards up "Hurry up, hurry hurry" Once finished, they ran from the door and sat in their seats "Kazuki's going to try to open that door and fail miserably. Then Yuuna won't love him anymore"

Inside Nakamura's head

Kazuki is standing there at the door, pulling at it with all of his might, and not budging it a inch "I don't get it, is it locked?"

Yuuna smiled at Kazuki before walking over and opening it with ease "Jeez Kazuki, so weak. This gate only weighed ten tons. I HATE YOU!" She slammed the door on Kazuki as it glowed a sickly purple, locking again.

Reality

He laughed to himself as he heard Kazuki's voice "He's here! He's here!" Everyone gathered around Nakamura's desk in anticipation of the big show, but their eyes went wide when the door slammed open and two tall men walked into the room "W-W-W-WHAT THE HELL!?!" Getting up and running to the door, Nakamura tried to shut it, lacking the strength to do it.

Ranma, seeing this, smirked to himself and patted the boy on the shoulder before leaning down to his ear "Nice try, but my son is now more powerful in magic and physical art than you can even dream of" Shocked by the words, Ranma laughed when he stumbled away from the two "Good morning everyone. My name is Ranma Saotome. I'm Kazuki Shikimori's father. thank you all for looking after him" Seeing them nod dumbly, Ranma turned toward them "Hey, thank them too Kazuki"

Their eyes shifted to the other tall stranger as they all let out a simultaneous gasp "KAZUKI!?"

Shocked by the outburst, Kazuki stumbled back and shifted his head to everyone in the class "W-What!" Hearing no answer, He stood up and sighed "Whatever" He walked through the aisle and sat in one of the chairs, motioning his father to do the same.

Enjoying this thoroughly, Ranma shut the door behind him and dispelled the wards before grinning and sitting next to his son "That was easy, wasn't it?" Seeing his son ignore him, he brought his hand back and hit him upside the head "I SAID! That was easy, wasn't it?"

Rubbing his head gently, Kazuki glared at Ranma "YES! ALRIGHT!" He sighed and looked away, looking out the window Jeez, it was just a damn door. Lazy old man He glanced at him from the corner of his eye, and noticed him staring around the room like an idiot God,... what's so special about this place? He turned toward his shocked father and raised an eyebrow "Hey dad..... why did you decide to stay for a week?"

Tearing his glance from the classroom, Ranma looked at Kazuki and smiled sadly "I never really had a good experience with school. So when I heard you talking about this place, I wanted to see if it was what I was missing back at home" Seeing Kazuki stunned, Ranma grinned forcidly "Hey hey, today's a good day though. Aren't you telling your choice that you love her?"

Flinching at that last statement, Kazuki looked around the classroom at all the glares he was getting "W-What do you mean?"

Tilting his head, Ranma blinked "What are you talking about 'what do I mean'..... I mean, last night you said you would tell whoever you loved at school. Didn't you?"

Shrinking from all the glares he was getting, He slammed his hands on the desk, causing it to break into pieces "CUT IT OUT!" Shocked at the strength of both his words and his hands, Kazuki fell into his seat and stared at his hands "W-What,... have I become?"

Grinning, Ranma patted him on the shoulder "Don't worry. It's just one of your trademarks from the past. You got angry quite easily, especially when nervous" seeing his glare, Ranma sighed "What,... do you wanna blame it all on me? Would you rather be dead, having Yuuna crying everyday because she feels responsible for your death?" Kazuki gasped slightly before sighing "I know you don't like it. I don't like taking you from your life either,.... that's why I was saving this for when you picked your girlfriend. But, I was gonna invite both you and your girlfriend back with me."

Before Kazuki could answer, the door flew open as Rin ran in "Kazuki, there's trouble outside! The group from the sister school have come, and they've taken Yuuna hostage!"

Standing from their seats, Ranma was the first one to leave the school "I got this one Kazuki, you make sure to protect the students" With that said, Ranma opened the window and jumped out, running across the field in a matter of seconds. Coming to a stop at the gates, Ranma was treated with a large group of men and women alike, all of which had large aura's "What business do you have here?"

One of the women, probably the leader Ranma thought, stepped forward and pointed a bat at him "Step aside. We don't want you. We want the one who has the most potent Gene's in this school"

Tilting his head and thinking for a second, Ranma grinned "You want Kazuki?" Seeing them nod, he shook his head "not going to happen."

Blinking, She grabbed the girl away from her friend and pressed the bat against her swollen jaw "Do you want this girl to die?"

Narrowing his eyes in anger, Ranma grit his teeth and took a step foward, clenching his hands into tight fists "If you want to live, I suggest you let her go. You have NO idea who your fucking with" Seeing them start laughing Ranma snarled as his aura started to burn around him "Last warning"

Pulling the bat back, the girl went to strike Yuuna with it "What warning. Maybe you don't understand the position your in BOY!"

That was the final straw as the aura Ranma was putting out, grew and grew by the second "No,.... if you want Kazuki. Then why not take the one that is his father" Ranma put his hands up and stepped forward.

Pointing the bat at Ranma as it glowed "I don't think so, your too young to be his father " The bat suddenly burst out in energy as it sent a pulse toward Ranma. Seeing him not moving, the leader started laughing "DIE FOR YOUR STUPIDITY BOY!" the pulse connected with Ranma, and created a large explosion, rocking the ground for miles in every direction "Did you see that one boys? That guy must've had strong magic, since the shock was that large. Man, it's a shame though" Her sentence dropped as the dust settle and a unscathed Ranma stepped out of the crater, a look of utter hatred in his eyes "H-Hey,... I HAVE A HOSTAGE!"

Ranma shrugged as he walked toward the group of people "Kill her, I don't care" Shocked by the words, the leader charged her bat again and prepared to fire on her "I can ressurect her if I want. It's gonna be like it never happened, so, once you kill her." His eyes started glowing red as his muscles bulged and his aura burned brightly around him "I'll kill you" he waved a hand toward the group "And anyone associated with you" Seeing them shaking with fear, Ranma grabbed his stomach as it erupted in pain from the last blow.

Laughing slightly, the girl gave Yuuna to another member of her group as she stepped forward "Very well, I'll fight you then"

Snarling, Ranma continued to walk toward the girl and spoke with such a cold voice, that even the arctic would be jealous "That isn't an option anymore. Give the girl, or die"

Startled by the tone of his voice, and the wild look his eyes have in them, she put out a hand "D-Do you have a death wish or something? Or are you just afraid"

Ranma stopped short and looked at the woman in front "You want a fight? Fine. You get one hit, then you die" Seeing the girl grin, he narrowed his eyes "Better make it count, because your life is on the line here"

Nodding to him, she started running toward Ranma I'll show him! I'll use the forbidden magic, passed down from my ancestors "Day Boom Stain! Spirits of Earth and Air!" Recognizing the spell, Ranma's eyes went wide and he launched himself toward the woman "Honor the ancient pact and fulfill your duty to me!" Realizing he couldn't make it in time, Ranma quickly started to stock pile shields as the sky turned pitch black, lightning crawling across the clouds "MEGA D'SU!" Everyone in the surrounding area had to shield their eyes from the brilliance as the lightning struck with extreme furocity. It came crashing down on one unfortunate being, Ranma. Once contact was made, a large crated was created at the blast zone, as dust was kicked high into the sky "How did you like that, BOY!" The leader screamed as the pet a griffin, that wasn't there before "That will teach you to respect your elders! HOW DARE YOU THI-" Her words were cut short as the dust settled, and she saw a battered for of Ranma standing in the center, grinning "W-What!? HOW!"

Looking up with blood tinted eyes, Ranma smirked "What, you think your the only one with magic?" He grinned, but soon lost it as the woman jumped on her griffin and jumped high in the air "What, you think you have the advantage up there?" Putting his fingers together, sparks collected and spread along his body "Wa-Quo!" They got larger after the incantation as the wind cycloned around his body "RAVEN!" The wind died, before burst from underneath Ranma's body, sending him high into the sky "Well? Are we going to fight again?" Ranma slowed his acension and smirked idioticaly at the woman with the griffin.

Blinking at the power Ranma had, the leader started laughing "What, you think that's all I know?" Pulling the bat from her shirt, she split it down the center, revealing a sword "Prepare to die, boy" electricity and magic gathered in the blade as she pulled it back "Ji Elio Phil Are! I call forth the mysterious symbol which has been passed down from ancient times!" energy crackled along the blade as she pulled it back "DAF RAY-BURN!" Ranma narrowed his eyes at the woman, once he heard the unknown incantation. Swinging the sword out, the energy clashed through the clouds and exploded between the two warriors "Hope you have wings,... BOY" The ball collected as it's tendrils crawled along the skies.

Finding himself slightly weakened, Ranma's eyes widened as he started to fall "NO! A Magic absorption spell?!" he turned around in the air and saw the ground coming up fast "No,... NO!!!" He could feel the woman smirking at him as he pleaded for his life, but in turn, he started laughing maniacaly "Hey,.. bitch,... you said 'Hope you have wings' right?"

Narrowing her eyes, she decided to humor him "yea, what of it?" Her words fell on deaf ears as large crimson wings burst from Ranma's backside, and started flapping, slowing his descent to nothing "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU!"

Flapping his wings more powerfully, Ranma was now at the same height as the woman as his body glew with a powerful white aura "What am I?" He grinned maliciously before his aura burst around him, creating a pillar from his body that skyrocketed high into the sky "SOMETHING YOU HAVE NOTHING ON!" The aura died down as Ranma's hands went out, and the lightning crawled from the sky to his palms "REDEMTPION!" Thrusting his hands out, the pall of pure energy and lightning burst from it's confine before streaking across the sky at incredible speeds. The leader, and the griffin, didn't have time to dodge out of the way as the blast slammed into them and exploded in a electrical storm that lit the sky with dark bolts of energy.Watching all of this with a smirk, Ranma dropped to the ground and cracked his neck gently "Now,... who's next?"

Pushing the girl toward Ranma, the man who held her stepped forward "W-We're very sorry about this!" Bowing as low as he could, the man whimpered for his life as Ranma's glare pierced his soul "W-We'll leave now!"

Stepping forward, Ranma grabbed the man's shoulder and smirked "Take this with you" Energy collected at his fingertips before it burst out with a white light, revealing the woman he just killed in the man's arms "I don't want to make a habbit out of this. Please tell her, never to show her face here again" Seeing the man nod, Ranma turned toward Yuuna and smiled nervously "H-Hey,... you alright?" Seeing her nod, Ranma could feel the relief flow through his body, but was rejoined when he saw tears running down her cheeks "HEY! What's wrong? Did they hurt you!?" Glowing with power, Ranma felt like he wanted to turn around and dust the entire crowd, but was stopped when Yuuna's arms wrapped around Ranma's waist as her tears soaked into his shirt. Frozen in place at the warmth, and the concern he felt for the smaller girl, Ranma smiled "Hey, it's okay now. Kazuki's waiting for us, let's go" Seeing her nod timidly, Ranma led her by the shoulder back toward the school. Energy was still crackling in the air where Ranma had used his second most powerful spell, as a figure grinned.

Tearing her eyes from the power of the man, a woman smirked before dissappearing into the night sky Seems like a new player in this world. I must inform the master!

TO BE CONTINUED

_**OMAKE!!!!!!!!**_

_SSJ Guyver :_ hmmm, I wonder what Kazuki is doing

_Kazuki :_ Nothing, I was bored. So I started flipping through the channels on TV

_SSJ Guyver : _Find anything good?

_Kazuki : _No, just a bunch of lies spouted by the presidents.

_SSJ Guyver :_ you mean the presidential debates? What, you don't like them?

_Kazuki : _Not at all, I mean,.... how many have actually KEPT anything they've said

_SSJ Guyver :_ Well, Bill Clinton promised to lower things

_Kazuki : _and what, pray tell, did he lower?

_SSJ Guyver :_ His chances of getting re-elected.

Kazuki just stares at SSJ Guyver before laughing out loud, and turning off the TV


End file.
